


"Good Morning, say it back"

by Rifa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Come Eating, Contracts, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Financial Domination, Humiliation kink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nude Photos, Online Relationship, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pining, Porn Watching, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Service Submission, Sex Work, Sex Worker Keith, Sexting, Social Media, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Teasing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Verbal Domination, light exhibitionism, light pet play, sex work au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: Admiral Shirogane is successful, powerful, well-off but painfully single. Without time to spend dating or messing around with hook up apps he does the next best thing, scrolling through social media aimlessly. Its here he discovers "Red", an attractive and extremely powerful online dom who dominates men through their wallets. Before Shiro can stop himself he is sending Red "tributes" and a new obsession blossoms.Sex Work AU where Keith is a findom and Shiro is an innocent sub, slow burn romance ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its about damn time I wrote some Sheith. And its also about damn time I wrote a Sex Work AU!!! 
> 
> This fic is 100% inspired by the findom scene on twitter, yes this is a real thing, yes there are tons of dom/mes out there making bank and they are very powerful. Any inaccuracies are my own fault, I'm gonna try and do my best to make this as close to the legit kink as possible. That being said, the end goal IS for them to end up together, hopefully we are all adult enough to know thats unrealistic between a SW and a client but Shiro and Keith are soul mates so.
> 
> I use italics to denote online messages and comments, there is gonna be a lot of it so if the formatting is ever an issue lmk and I will do my best in the future to make it easier to read.

It started innocently enough, as far as these sorts of things go, on Instagram. 

Shiro was up late and drinking his third beer after a particularly stressful week. His recent promotion to admiral had come with a substantial pay raise, but also almost doubled his responsibilities. He had been in the position for several months and it still felt new and stiff against him, unrelenting even as he kept hoping the next week would be the one where it felt normal and manageable.

He had ended a long term relationship only a few months before the promotion, and between that and his new hours, he had no time for dating or even hookups. It didn’t seem to matter. The only time it mattered was times like this when Shiro tipsy and the residual stress from work collected thick and hot in his cock. 

Porn had barely been cutting it lately, it only felt good enough for a quick power jerk at the end of a long day before passing out feeling cheap and lonely. He craved something more, something closer to a relationship, but the hookup apps and gay dating scene prioritized photos above connection and Shiro couldn’t risk his new position if a picture of his cock circulated online.

So he did what any sad lonely professional would do on a Friday night with his cock in one hand and his phone in the other. He opened Instagram.

He clicked past his feed and went straight to the search, his drink addled brain too slow and lacking blood to even manage to figure out what would pass as a decent search word. He tried “twink”, ignoring the small voice of judgement in the back of his head that chided him for it. Shiro was a big guy who took pride in his body and his muscles, but he resisted the stereotype of “bear” or “muscle daddy”, even when the gay scene pressured him. He didn’t like categorising men or admitting he had a “type”. But it didn't matter right now, no one could see him, no one could judge.

Instagram supplied him with a never-ending feed of handsome young men. There were pictures of attractive men on dates, sipping coffee in trendy shops, reclining in tight speedos next to flawless pools. Many of them were posing, showing off their assets and smirking knowingly at the camera. Shiro almost felt embarrassed but was hard none the less, and lazily stroked while he searched, looking for something personal he could insert his own fantasy into.

His mind played with the idea of holding hands with these men, being the one taking them on the dates. He read their descriptions,  _ Quick #weekendgetaway with the #bae - we came here last year with my sister-in-law and we are so excited to try #snorkling again! _ and imagined himself there in those lives. A connection, a relationship, purpose beyond just having his cock serviced. He needed more.

Shiro paused when a photo appeared that was drastically different from the others. The photo was taken from an upward angle as if Shiro were on the ground looking up at a handsome dark-haired young man. His black boot was up in the frame, as if Shiro were poised under it, his dark eyes looking down as he counted cash in his hands. Shiro stared, his cock twitched, his mind scrambling to understand the photo and what it was that lit a fire inside of him looking at it.   
  
_ Counting out my #paypig’s cum taxes, he forgot that his cock belongs to me so like a good boy he’s paying the price. Have you paid me what you owe me yet?  _

Shiro swallowed hard.  _ Paypig _ ? What was this? A moment ago he had just been looking at vacationing and shopping pictures but had somehow stumbled straight into what seemed private and fetishy. He didn’t even know they would allow that sort of thing on Instagram.  _ “Cum taxes _ ”? This had to be some sort of elaborate roleplay, didn’t it?   
  
Abandoning his better sense and following the gentle pulse of his hard cock, Shiro clicked through to the poster’s account.

FireyRedDeity’s profile did not give Shiro answers, at least not right away. His eyes darted straight to the collection of selfies and photos, his lips parting as he finally got a better look at the man. He was young, early twenties if that, with a messy head of black untamed hair and the most stunning and piercing eyes he had ever seen. Most of the photos were mirror selfies, the young man holding his phone aloft as he showed off tight, sometimes ripped jeans, loose-fitting shirts that teased his collar bones or his hip as he lifted his arm. There were even a few photos of him posing with a motorcycle, straddling it in leather pants with the photos cutting off  _ just _ where his bulge would show.

Interestingly, unlike most gay guys he saw on insta, he didn’t have any shirtless or gratuitous photos. In fact, he seemed reserved and modest. The closest Shiro found was a photo in what looked like a gym bathroom, where the young man lifted his shirt to show a toned stomach, his nipple blocked by his middle finger. Shiro shivered as if this cute guy had somehow  _ known _ Shiro was looking and threw up his middle finger to call him out.    
  


Shiro stroked his cock, picturing walking in on this man like this at the gym, those cold piercing eyes, his defined lips and long legs. God, he didn’t usually get this turned on from just  _ one guy _ . His eyes trailed down to the description of the photo.   
  
_ You disgusting pigs think I’m here for you? Don’t make me laugh. You are privileged to even be able to look at me, send what I deserve and maybe I’ll acknowledge you. _

Shiro paused his stroking, a guilty sweat prickling on the back of his neck. Who  _ was _ this guy? Was his whole account like this? Shiro had almost forgotten the first photo, the stack of cash, “paypigs”. 

He clicked back and looked closer, now that he wasn’t stroking his cock. In between the selfies and mirror photos were photos of cash between his gloved hands, screenshots of electronic payments in the  _ hundreds _ with names dutifully blacked out, photos of motorcycle parts, new leather jackets, meals and event tickets… All of them with descriptions that lead Shiro to believe that, not only did this twink demand payment from strangers for simply  _ existing _ , but there were people out there willing to fork it over.   
  


Shiro frowned hard, his tipsy and horny mind struggling with conflicting concepts. Was this guy a hooker or something? Where his “paypigs” actually johns, and this was some sort of elaborate front to get away with posting it online? Was this legit? Fake? Why would anyone pay an attractive person hundreds of dollars if they weren’t getting anything in return? Who in the world would do that? Who deserved that?   
  
Shiro bit his lip, realizing his cock had been ignored for several minutes now and painfully flushed and hard against him. Well shit, he had felt guilty for jerking it over this guy who seemed well aware of his effect on men. Shiro was probably in the wrong for getting hard and stroking himself over the social media of random strangers anyways. He shook his head and scrolled back up to FireyRedDeity’s bio.   
  
_ Approach properly, initial tribute is $50. I don’t waste time on broke losers. FTM & 24 - payment methods and verification on my Twitter.  _

Shiro’s hand ghosted over his hard cock, but he groaned and instead clicked on the guy’s twitter link. His twitter bio was almost exactly the same, his pinned tweet had several links to websites Shiro  _ knew _ were amateur porn sites as well as three different electronic payment methods. 

But most interesting was the video attached.

The handsome man from Instagram was staring straight at him from it, eyes dark and mysterious, a gloved hand ruffling his soft hair as he glowered.   
  
“ _ Hey loser _ ,” His voice was quiet but low, assertive but aloof. “ _ This is a verification video for my account, FireyRedDeity on Instagram and FireyRedDeity092 on twitter, or ‘Red’. You know what to do, payment methods are attached to this tweet _ .”

Shiro shuddered, his cock ripe and fit to burst. He didn’t even understand why. This guy was cute, of course, stunningly attractive yeah. Seeing him move and talk and stare right at him had  _ done something _ to Shiro, as if a switch was flipped somewhere deep behind his cock. 

He scrolled down frantically, seeing much of the same photos from instagram, but also seeing screencaps of conversations this “Red” had with his supposed “paypigs”.

They would send confirmation of “tribute”, address Red as “Deity” or “Daddy”, and basically do nothing but utter praise and devotion. And Red? He just acknowledged them in short sentences, told them what to do next, and in a few cases, praised them back.

Under these posts and in several retweets he could see accounts from men swearing up and down that Red was the best dom. The most sexy, the most powerful, that he owned their lives and they were proud to work hard every day to serve him and open their wallets.

Shiro was stroking his cock again before he even realized it, hot and bothered imagining Red glancing in his direction even as so many men clamoured for his attention with their money. Imagined him stroking his face and telling him he was a “good boy”. Imagining himself on the other end of these conversations, imagining plugging in that $50 and hitting send to a complete stranger just because his cock was hard for him-

_ Are you hard looking at me? Be a good pig for me and $end. Anyone who cums looking at me owes me more than those who pay and ask first. _

Damnit. 

Shiro scrolled back up and hit one of the payment methods. It was a pay account that he used mostly for takeout or online purchases, so he didn’t figure there would be a problem with sending this guy some money from it. Who would know? It's not like he had a boyfriend looking at their statements or anything.

He pasted in Red’s account number and clicked “$50”, already feeling a bit guilty for tossing so much at a stranger. It was fine though, it wasn’t like he wasn’t good for it, and damnit he wanted to come without feeling like a cheap asshole. He would just consider it a backpay on all the free porn he had consumed in the past few years.

Shiro paused at the “note” field, sweating suddenly, this was his chance to say something to this guy. The one who had, in the course of only about 30 minutes, wrung $50 from him. He swallowed hard, deciding that if he was already here, he just needed to commit. 

He wrote “tribute”, and hit the send key.

He felt a wave of regret as soon as he sent it. Like a drop in his stomach, as if he lost a $50 bill through a drain grate. He bit his lip but remembered  _ why _ he did it. He quickly took a screenshot of the confirmation of payment, tabbed back to twitter and quickly added a burner twitter so he could respond to this guy.

Red’s page had over eight thousand followers and Shiro’s add dropped into that like a raindrop into an ocean. He opened up the message tab and carefully copy and pasted the image in and sent it.

He sat back. Nothing happened. Well, that’s fine, it was nearly 2:00 am after all. He clicked out, his cock flagging just a touch from disappointment and the drop the high gave him. Shiro looked again at the tweets, seeing a new one had just been retweeted. So he  _ was _ online after all. Shiro swallowed hard, eyes flicking from the dash to the envelope icon in the corner. The screencaps of messages he said had guys send screencaps and then lavish praise and devotion to Red right after, before even getting a response, so had Shiro messed up? 

Shiro groaned and clicked back to the message, hands shaking before he frantically followed the enthusiasm and boldness his erection and drink had given him.

“ _ Found your photos on instagram. You’re one of the most attractive guys I have ever seen. I’ve never done this before, but if anyone deserves this money you do _ .”

He hit send before rereading it and immediately the anxiety filled him alongside the adrenaline rush. Did he do it right? Would Red respond? Was this a scam? What if he messed up and offended him somehow? Shiro had always been curious about domination and roleplay stuff but was this really how it worked? 

Shiro was about to give up when he saw the three little dots indicating that Red was responding. His cock twitched, painfully erect, a shiver running down his spine in anticipation. 

“ _ Good boy. _ ”

Shiro groaned. His cock pearled a perfect drop of precum on its head. Oh  _ fuck _ .    
  
“ _ I deserve all your money :) “ _

God, how did one cute twink hold this much power? Shiro’s hand gripped his cock, not to stroke it but to try and ground himself and stop from rutting pathetically in the air. He needed more, wanted more, and he didn’t understand why he wanted to send another $50 right away. 

His hand trembled and texted back as quick as he could.   
  
“ _ Yes, sir,”  _ That felt almost perverse, “ _ I am so hard for you _ .”

Shiro gave himself one, tight slow stroke and groaned loudly again. He didn’t want to come over this handsome man without him allowing him to. He had never felt this way, never had someone command him and hold power over his  _ cock _ .

“ _ Poor loser _ ,” Red’s message came in quick, “ _ This is what you are going to do. You are going to retweet 5 of my photos, stroke yourself while you do, and once you have done that you can cum. _ ”

Shiro felt a twitch run up his spine, overwhelmed, eager.   
  
“ _ Yes, sir _ ,” He responded, “ _ Thank you, sir _ .”

Shiro clicked out, went straight back to Red’s twitter feed and starting scrolling. His photos were stunning, arousing, painfully so as Shiro stroked himself carefully. The first photo he retweeted had Red sitting in the desert, joint askew between his perfect lips and smoke billowing around him. The second was of him standing against a white wall, his face cut off by the frame just above his parted lips, a paired photo showed his back and his ass perfectly highlighted by his leather pants. 

Shiro was ready to come already, his mind flickering between the images to imagining this guy sitting back counting the money Shiro sent him, to imagining him on his knees in front of Red, trailing his tongue along the seams of those leather pants.   
  
He had to get a hold of himself. The third picture was the next one he saw, Red holding a stack of twenties in his motorcycle glove, his pink tongue peeking to almost lick the edge of it. The fourth was a picture of him straddling his motorcycle, leaning back and smirking knowingly. The fifth was the one that undid him, it was Red from a low angle like the first, leaning over his spread bent legs one hand fanned against his crotch, the other on his knee. He was grinning, lopsided, toothy, a spark in his eyes that flared up Shiro’s sac and tightened it against him.

But it was the caption that made him come, “ _ Don’t forget I own all of you _ .”

Come burst from Shiro’s cock, streaking his fingers and his bare thighs. He bucked with it, making a mess of his sheets as he groaned and moaned through his orgasm. Lights burst in the corners of his vision, phone clutched tightly in his other hand as the aftershocks rolled through him, leaking whatever meagre seed was left in his balls.

He starfished against the bed, panting and wheezing for a moment. Sweat was dewed on his forehead, his chest and his back. His legs quivering under him. It had been one of the best orgasms he had since becoming admiral, especially considering how he had done nothing but jerk himself. But as the glow wore off the guilt slid up to him.

Shiro sat up on his elbows, blinking hard as he recollected everything. He had just found what he was  _ pretty _ sure was some sort of sex worker on Instagram and had sent him $50 just for permission to come in his own home, alone, with nothing but some very safe-for-work images of the guy. 

Oh god, was Shiro a  _ creep _ ? Was he really now the type of person who got off to random strangers online, messaging them saying gross shit like “My cock is hard”? How many times had HE needed to report a Twitter or Instagram account for doing that same shit, for sending him dick pics and calling him daddy or asking for help coming?   
  
But, the difference there eas really that… this Red guy had gotten paid. Maybe he didn’t approach Shiro, but Shiro had “approached properly” with payment and respect. Even if Shiro never did this again, he had nothing to feel guilty over, did he? This was just how … Whatever it was they just did worked, wasn’t it?   
  
Cautiously Shiro brought his phone back to his face. The twitter app was still open, still on Red’s feed. He scrolled up curiously, noting the retweets and replies that suggested that  _ a lot of guys did this with him _ . He refreshed the page, no new messages had come through to him, but there was a new tweet on Red’s page.   
  
It was two screenshots, the first a confirmation of payment received with the sender’s name blacked out, the second was their conversation, with Shiro’s username also blacked out. With these pictures, Red had put the caption _ “I love being treated how I deserve.” _

Shiro exhaled, the heat of his breath fogging on the phone screen at the end of his nose.

_ “I love being treated how I deserve.” _

Shiro closed his phone and laid back, staring at the ceiling as he let those words wash through him. It felt  _ good _ . He felt good, and it seemed as if he had made Red feel good too, even if it was only the money that had done that. It felt, somehow, more fulfilling than just jerking off shallowly to some hot guy or some porn. This felt closer to a connection, even if that connection was just the tiny exchange they had. Something about a stranger knowing, encouraging, Shiro to come to his pictures made it feel different.

Shiro rolled over, exhausted, and fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning Shiro woke late for his weekly gym session with Matt. When he grabbed his phone he started when it was Red’s profile that opened as soon as he unlocked it. He closed it, texting Matt and putting on his music while he threw on his gym clothes and headed out. But as soon as he was in the elevator he couldn’t restrain his curiosity and opened twitter back up.

He refreshed the feed on his burner twitter and Red, being the only account he was following, filled it. The most recent tweet was a photo of the sunrise in the desert with the text, “ _ Good morning, say it back _ .”

Shiro hesitated only a moment before typing the response  _ good morning _ and hitting “send reply”. By the time he was in his car, his phone alerted him that Red had liked his reply.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise that I will write chapters overnight again, I am not known for that. But I do intend to write a lot with this so buckle the heck up!!

It had been weeks since Shiro had stumbled over Red’s twitter account and sent him that initial tribute. Shiro had not yet made another tribute, he wasn’t sure if he would again, but the thought of it kept creeping back to him. 

He had meant to delete the burner twitter account he had made to contact Red that one night, but he kept putting it off. He kept finding himself tempted into checking it when he was in waiting rooms, elevators, or late at night while he watched tv and tried to unwind at the end of the night. Red’s twitter had a clear pattern of content, a selfie of some sort would be posted about once a week, most of the time he retweeted his own photos from weeks past. Then a post or two of big purchases, fancy dinners or drinks, receipts attached with the demand for someone to reimburse him for it. Peppered in several posts a day would be screencaps of payments, of his “finsubs” praising him.

Every time Shiro opened the twitter feed he would see Red’s face, a comment stating, “ _ All your money belongs to me, I will improve your life, I will take better care of you than your paycheck will _ .” and would shiver. 

Shiro never jerked off to him again, knowing that it would be  _ rude _ to do so without paying again. But that first tribute had been an impulse, him diving into something he didn’t understand cock first. He was determined to at least understand the scene a bit more before throwing down any more of his money. But, he couldn’t deny that every time he went to jerk off, there was always at least a passing thought of Red, his leather pants, his dark eyes, his voice “ _ Hey loser, you know what to do _ .”

So when the urge took him to go and look up Red, to see his face and read his words again, he would make it be time to study up. Perhaps that wasn't the sexiest way to go about something like this, but it was what he knew. He had been at the garrison working his way up the ranks since he was sixteen, a whole year and a half early, and now as he was closing in on thirty he knew little else than this life. He was a skilled pilot, trusted mentor and instructor, and now an Admiral, and he had gotten everywhere by putting his all into it. By studying, learning, cramming his brain with as much information as he could. It wasn’t just about book learning, mostly it was paying attention, gathering clues from context, watching and absorbing.

And he did that on twitter. He watched Red post, watched his finsubs respond and retweet his posts. He noticed which got likes from Red, which were ignored, and he started following a few of the subs and even some more doms.

All were suggested by Red in retweets (“ _ Hey pigs, don’t forget to $end to her!” _ ) and all seemed to have the same basic business model as him. The girls all seemed to be more popular, receiving higher tribute payments, showing off more expensive gifts, but were also modest and controlled in how much of themselves they showed. Shiro wasn’t interested in them, while he could appreciate an attractive woman aesthetically, he was not into that, and even when their demands made Shiro’s heart flutter, he never felt the same  _ pull _ to send that Red had.

Shiro also discovered that many of the followers, the “paypigs” or “finsubs”, had dedicated accounts meant just for this purpose. Some proudly included that they were “owned” by a specific dom, and all their tweets were either praising their dom or retweets from them directly. Shiro had even stumbled into account where the subs posted pictures of themselves in degrading costumes or positions, or in chastity devices, pledging themselves to their dom. 

It was  _ overwhelming _ . Shiro had been vanilla for the most part in all his relationships. And, truth be told, he wasn’t really that experienced outside of his one long term relationship. He had hooked up with a guy here or there, sure, mostly when off base or on vacation. Being the Admiral really lessened his chances, he couldn’t hook up with anyone who might turn out to be in a lower rank in the garrison. He could only really look to date a civilian, but that brought its own difficulties into the mix. 

Either way, he never really had a chance to try any of this sort of kinky stuff out. Adam had once surprised him with a set of handcuffs, but they were broken before they started using them, one of the cuffs unlocking and flinging off regularly until Shiro gave up and tossed them off. But Shiro knew he was interested, if his little interaction with Red wasn't enough to indicate that. He had watched BDSM porn, watched scenes with one guy made to submit to others, but it was one thing to watch and another to  _ feel _ .

And reading these sub’s tweets made Shiro hungry to try it again. To do it properly this time. So he made mental notes, reading all of Red’s tweets and waiting until he couldn’t any longer.

“ _ A loyal finsub made me smile this morning by sending for my morning coffee, good pig knows to not come until he’s made 7 payments _ .”

“ _ Your cock is useless to me, $end payment and then send me a picture of your caged cock so I know you’ve been listening _ .”   
  
“ _ I know you're obsessed with me. So am I. Its natural, now $end. _ ”   
  
Each tweet made Shiro feel more and more urged to  _ send _ . It was like a drug, a high he had felt once and wanted again. He kept wondering if there was more to this that he just wasn’t seeing. 

He spent one night full investigating all of the links on Red’s profile. One went to a popular porn website where he had posted two one minute videos, one of him straddling his motorcycle and revving it until the audio clipped and another of him sitting out in the desert, eyes narrowed at the camera in a brooding, thoughtful expression as he smoked a joint and blew the smoke at the camera.

Another link led to a subscription service, $30 a month for access to  _ more _ of his photos and videos. Shiro wondered if  _ that _ was where the porn was, cause there  _ had _ to be some sort of porn right? He filed the information away for later, he didn’t want to subscribe to this without talking to Red again. Another link led to a popular camming site, which made Shiro’s heart hammer against his chest in dizzying excitement until he realized that Red hadn’t cammed in over a year.

Soon, he ran out of excuses and he ran out of posts and photos and accounts to obsessively ‘study’. He didn’t know what exactly he was waiting for, but he felt anxious to send again. Anxious to talk to Red again. Sometimes he would go back and look at their previous chat, the minimal chat it was, and lay on his back and hum frustratedly at himself.

And then one night, Red made a post that changed everything.   
  
“ _ Taking #FinSub applications. Longterm investment only. Fill out, pay $50 tribute, and DM me the form. Only serious inquiries. _ ”

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat, behind the tight collar of his admiral uniform. He was between meetings, filling up his coffee before going over his notes for the next one. His cock hardened in his slacks at the prospect of… of what? Of  _ applying _ to send a cute guy money? It felt absurd, Shiro knew that financial domination and submission was a thing, a real thing, but it felt fake when the urge hit him this hard. 

His eyes flicked over the questions and his face warmed, his prosthetic hand shaking against his coffee cup. 

_ Name: _

_ Age: _ _   
_ _ Income: _ _   
_ _ Kinks/Fetishes: _ _   
_ _ Hard Limits: _ _   
_ _ Budget: _ __   
  


It was like a minimalist dating profile, except with the hardest hitting questions front and centre. Shiro swallowed hard and closed the app, checking over his shoulder around the room even though he knew he was alone. Could he get in trouble for this? Would this be a scandal? But then, what was wrong with just chatting with a guy and sending him money? It wasn’t like Shiro was planning on anything illegal or immoral, it's not like he was planning on paying the man for sex. 

He took a big gulp of his coffee, hoping it would ground him and calm him down before the next meeting. His cock barely got the memo, staying a touch hard as he stalked off to the conference room.

Shiro thought about the application all through the meeting. And then all through the small talk he was forced to endure from his superiors and his peers after. The entire time he was thinking:

_ Name: Shiro _

He was asked about the policy changes and what he thought about them, Shiro had to rewind his brain to even remember what exactly those policy changes even were.    
  
_ Age _ :  _ 29 _

Shiro’s phone flashed with a dozen emails, meeting minutes, paperwork, revised policy, budget statements. One of the instructors came to talk to him regarding next semester’s class schedule as if Shiro could even think beyond the end of the week right now.   
  
_ Income _ …   
  
“You look tired,” Iverson slapped Shiro’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Shiro startled but ironed out his composure as best he could. “They’re working you too hard.”

“No, sir,” Shiro forced a small smile, scrubbing the thoughts of financial submission from his mind as if his old mentor could read his thoughts somehow, “I enjoy the work.”

Iverson nodded slowly, “Good man, Shiro, always had your nose to the grindstone,” Another solid  _ slap _ to Shiro’s shoulder, “Don’t forget to take care of yourself, you should head home and get some rest. Big week ahead of you.”   
  
Relief washed over Shiro immediately, “Thank you, sir.”   
  
He said his polite farewells and headed for the parking lot immediately, The elevator doors were barely closed before Shiro had his phone out, clicking through to his pay app and quickly putting $50 towards Red and hitting send. His stomach dropped, just like last time, and his cock twitched. This time though, despite the initial fear, he felt  _ ready _ . He wanted this, he wanted to see those three dots of Red responding to him, acknowledging his existence, taking what he deserved from him.

Shiro all but raced to his car, buckling up and reciting in his head how he would fill out the application. What he would say, not that there was much variety he could do. It felt like a test, something for Shiro’s mind to fidget with and puzzle over until he was able to bring it forth perfectly molded and presented.

His apartment complex was on the base, only a five-minute drive, and soon he was tossing off his uniform, grabbing a cold beer from the fridge, and typing frantically on his phone.

Shiro decided he had nothing to lose by calling himself “Shiro” to Red, it was a nickname anyways. He put down his age, his annual income (he really hoped that Red wouldn’t think he was lying about it), but then paused at the last three questions.   
  
What were his kinks and fetishes? He supposed that since he was here applying to be a dom’s submissive that he had  _ this _ as a kink. But would that be redundant? Could he really put down that one of his kinks was being dominated financially if he was this new and green to it? He pressed the heels of his hands to his temples and groaned, pulling away only to crack open his beer and take a healthy swig down to help clear his anxiety. 

Alright, what did he like. What did he want to say? He typed out the obvious right off the bat, “ _ I’m a bit unsure and testing the waters _ …”, no that sounded dismissive, he didn’t want to set off any alarms for Red that he might be a dreaded “time-waster”. He deleted it and tried again, “ _ I’m not very experienced in kinks/fetishes but interested in trying these.. _ ” Okay, better, yes. Always put your best foot forward, show willingness to learn and adapt. 

Shiro leaned back in his chair, eyes tracing the ceiling as he rifled through his mental files. He thought of the broken handcuffs and wrote “ _ bondage” _ , he thought of the gay porn he had first discovered and coveted as a young teen as well as Red’s leather pants and added “ _ leather _ ”. He hummed, scratching his head, “ _ submission (obviously), being told what to do, toys, anal, probably other things _ .  _ I usually prefer bottoming. _ ”

He rubbed at his face, feeling the heat there. He felt embarrassed writing “toys” and “ _ anal _ ”, those were both technically kinks, weren’t they? Not just vanilla things? He just couldn’t  _ think _ properly, would prefer to just be given a checklist or something, wasn’t that a thing that kinky couples did? Whatever, it was fine, if he messed up and Red rejected him, then that would be that.

Shiro just really hoped that wouldn’t be the outcome. Sure this was impersonal and felt more like a business arrangement than it did a date, but it would still hurt if he was rejected. 

He pushed the thought from his mind and looked at the next line. “Hard limits”. Shiro exhaled and let himself slump forward as he puzzled over it. He understood that limits were important to hash out before jumping in bed with someone or doing a “scene” but, he wasn’t sure exactly what it had to do with their supposed arrangement. In fact, it brought to question why exactly Red wanted to know his kinks too. It was his understanding that findoms did not meet their subs, that the exchange was completely online. 

The possibilities of  _ why _ buzzed loudly in Shiro’s head until his cock began to harden again. So instead of worrying, he pushed himself through the question. “ _ Not sure exactly what to put here, but, I am not into the extreme degradation that other finsubs are. Some is fine.”  _ He paused, biting his lip as he looked at his response. Would Red accept that? Shiro hadn’t felt keen on the “paypig” title, nor Red’s more colourful degradations he would post. He knew other guys liked stuff like that, but being brought up through the garrision he had come to dislike it, even went so far as to subvert what was left of the old-school hard-ass culture the garrison still carried. 

Hopefully they could discuss it. The thought sent a rush through him that electrified the tips of his fingers as he continued through the application. Thinking of  _ talking _ with Red.   
  
The last part of the application, and probably the most important, budget. Shiro hummed, wondering if he should say how much he  _ could _ spend if Red asked, wait,  _ told _ him to, or if he should low ball it and say how much he  _ wanted _ to. But even then, the only limit he could find in himself beyond his monthly bills was  _ guilt _ . It was the same biting guilt that nipped at his heels when his grocery bill was too high or when he bought the more expensive laptop instead of the middle-of-the-line one. That voice that told him  _ don’t do that _ . 

But wasn’t part of the thrill of this kink  _ ignoring _ that voice? That initial drop in his stomach he felt when he sent Red money, like a rollercoaster dropping down the first hill. Terrifying in that split second, exhilarating and overwhelming in the next. And like a rollercoaster, he felt safe doing this. If he felt he was spending too much, he could stop. After all, Red was only a person, no matter how much his attention and his dark eyes caught and circled him like vultures.

Shiro did a quick calculation, putting his monthly expenses against his earnings on a piece of paper. He added a pillow for himself, emergencies, entertainment, whatever spending, and then looked at what was left. It was a lot, Shiro remembered the struggle to pay his bills when he was first working out of the garrison and his new fat paychecks hadn’t erased that sense. Usually, he would be putting that money into his savings, which had also grown to a nice fat number that made him feel a bit dizzy when he thought about it. He could spend this much a month and not go without.   
  
He plugged the number into the message, for a moment worrying if it was too low or too high. Red had screenshots that showed tributes in the hundreds coming in almost every day, so he was sure some of Red’s subs were more well off than him. Or maybe he was reading it wrong, maybe those were monthly or more occasional tributes, and Shiro was flexing too hard. 

Shiro looked over the application, feeling less and less sure about himself. God, what was he doing? Was he really submitting an application to some young guy asking to give him money for… for what? That part had never really come through either, although Shiro was more than eager to take the dive and find out  _ what _ . He remembered that first night when Red gave him a task to complete before coming. How that little show of control had Shiro bent over backwards and coming hard as soon as he had completed Red’s wishes.

So, well, what did he have to lose? Except his savings, probably.

Shiro hit send, closed the app, left his phone at the kitchen counter and stalked straight to his balcony. He pulled open the sliding glass and leaned against the rail, the cool desert wind meeting him and rushing through his hair. The garrison airbase glistened in the distance, lights hanging high in the dark to signal towers and hazards for the pilots. He was hungry, knew there would be nothing worthwhile in the fridge to even bother looking. He would need to order in, again. Third time this week. It was starting to get embarrassing.

Back when he and Adam were together they always had food in the fridge, the both of them sharing recipes back and forth online during their workdays to plan out what they would make. Ordering a pizza on the nights they made something that didn’t turn out. It was so warm, so social and it was one of the first things Shiro missed when they started to have their problems. When Adam left and Shiro was alone in their old apartment. 

Shiro wished it had been more amicable, then at least he wouldn’t feel this bad when he felt lonely.

He sighed, drained the last of his beer and patted down his pockets for his phone. Oh, right, he left it on the kitchen counter.   
  
Shiro turned to see his phone blinking urgently with a message. His stomach felt as if it fell out of his ass.

Was Red responding to him  _ already _ ?

Shiro scrambled for his phone, dragging it across the flawless marble counter and pulled it up to his face. A twitter notification blinked on his screen as he unlocked it, the screen changing to show the open DM conversation with Red, who had replied. Shiro’s eyes quickly scanned the whole screen, bouncing from the last line back to the top to the middle to the top in a panic before he shook that energy out and read the messages properly.

“ _ Good boy. You’re a good listener, you actually did the application in the correct order. I am going to need verification of your income asap. Don’t keep me waiting.” _

Shiro gripped the kitchen counter hard, breath shuddering out of him slow and shakey. Verification? Did Red think he was lying? That was fair, Shiro  _ did _ have a sizeable income compared to most people. And from his understanding lurking the findom side of twitter, there were scammers on all sides. Red was probably trying to protect himself.   
  
But it led to a problem, Shiro messaged back.   
  
“ _ How do I verify? _ ”   
  
The three dots appeared right away at the bottom of the screen, “ _ Send a photo of your bank statement, or a paystub. Black out anything you arent comfortable sharing. _ ”

Shiro nodded to himself, moving with his phone in hand to rifle through the stack of papers that had collected in a nearby drawer. The garrison really had to go paperless, he made a note to bring it up at the next meeting.   
  
He laid a paystub flat on the counter for a photo when he saw that Red had messaged him again.   
  
“ _ Address me properly, pig _ .”

Shiro’s breath caught at the correction. A sharp spike of arousal piercing him, distinct from the shame of messing up a proper formality with a superior, but not completely different. He responded with a prompt “ _ yes sir _ ” before going back to snap a picture of the paystub. He drew over the private information with his finger, blacking out the garrison and his name. It felt strange, for almost fourteen years his entire identity has been made up around the garrison. Takashi Shirogane, the golden boy of the Garrison, best in his class, top of his year, more accolades and awards and badges than anyone else in his age bracket. 

But Red didn’t care and wouldn’t know. It wasn’t that part of Shiro’s life he was interested in. It was freeing somehow as if Shiro was being shed of not only his reputation and title but also all of his responsibilities and anxieties. He didn’t know who Red was, and Red wouldn’t know who he was, both protected and private and safe in their exchange.

Shiro added the edited photo of his paystub to his chat with Red and watched anxiously as it loaded up and slowly appeared in their DM. There was a lull now, Shiro watching the screen waiting for those three bouncing dots to show that Red was responding. Nothing came. He took in a big, steadying breath and let it out. He did what he was asked, now he had to wait, that was fine. 

He clicked off twitter and pulled up his fave order app, scrolling through his favourite to-go places and eventually settling on his usual order of pho from the place down the street. He was confirming his order when a pop-up from twitter appeared. He squared his shoulders, took in a deep breath, and clicked over to the message.   
  
“ _ Good boy _ ,” the message read, “ _ That is exactly what I like to see. You’ve made me real wet. You can jerk off to this photo, pig. I will tell you when I decide if I will keep you or not. Be a good boy and DONT message me.” _

Shiro's heart was pounding against his ribs. His cock hardening.  _ Good boy _ . He licked his lips, waiting for the promised photo to join the DM, his free hand already undoing his belt and helping him step out of his uniform slacks.

A photo blinked onto the screen and Shiro groaned. It was a photo of Red, knelt with his knees wide apart on a couch, shirtless. His back was to the camera, the perfect arch and curve of it highlighted by rays of sunlight from a nearby window. He was wearing black sweatpants, pulled down slightly to reveal the red band of his boxers. His hips were thrust back, the slightest suggestion of his ass’ swell caught in the light. Red was looking over his shoulder, eye lidded and challenging.

Shiro stumbled back into a chair, pants tangled around his feet, and freed his hard cock from his underwear. He was hot and thick in his hand, hard as if he had been teased for hours. He spread his fingertips against the photo, zooming in on the small of Red’s back, the slight suggestion of sweat. Trailed up to his shoulders, nicely defined, to his eye staring back at him. Shiro moaned, imagining the words in that message in his voice.

“ _ You made me real wet _ ” his imagination supplied and Shiro thumbed his slit, spreading his own wetness. He couldn’t imagine this handsome, strong man being aroused by  _ him _ . Especially just the suggestion of him submitting, of him giving Red what he wanted, of being  _ able _ to give him what he was asking. 

“ _ You can jerk off to this photo, pig _ ” Red’s eye seemed to say. Lidded in gentle judgement, knowing his effect on him,  _ allowing _ Shiro the pleasure and privilege to see his skin and pleasure himself to the thought of it. Shiro could not even imagine touching this adonis, could not imagine what he would do if presented with this image in real life. He was too weak, too meek in his real-life to approach someone as sexually charged and dominant as Red.

But Shiro had applied, he had submitted his own submission to this young man. Young enough to be one of his junior pilots, just coming out of their specialist training and getting their first assignments. He couldn’t imagine Red looking up to him like that, eyes wide in admiration, following him asking for advice. No, this young man was leagues above Shiro, stronger and more in control than Shiro could ever hope to be. 

And he was happy that Shiro brought himself for submission. He was pleased with the tributes. He knew Shiro existed, and did a digital form of patting him on the head. “ _ You can jerk off” _ the message rung out again in Shiro’s head, zooming back out on the picture to take all of Red in again, imagining him posed like this on Shiro’s couch, watching and waiting expectantly.

“Oh fuck,” Shiro grunted, tightening his grip, shallowly jerking the head of his cock in the hollow of his hand. He dropped the phone on his knee, using his second hand to grab at his balls. He was so close, he couldn’t stop imagining sending Red another tribute. He couldn’t stop imagining working his long hours knowing that this perfect man was going to drain him of his paycheck. He imagined kneeling before Red, his cock ignored and hard as Red pressed his work boot against his cock, his eyes squarely on the cash in his hand.

Shiro bit his lip as he came, come streaking his uniform slacks and the new carpet under his feet. He held tight to himself, bucking up into his hand as his orgasm slowly ebbed away from him. He deflated before his cock was done, oozing lazily as he dropped it pathetically against his half-dressed thigh. Fuck. The tribute was worth it if only for how good his fast and furious orgasms were afterwards.

He caught his breath, pulled his phone back to his gaze and looked at the photo again with a clearer head. Red was  _ stunningly _ handsome, and the tease of his exposed back was more erotic than Shiro would have thought. He wanted to see more but also felt strange as if it were secret and forbidden somehow. Red didn’t post skin anywhere online, at least from what Shiro’s lurking and profile stalking had revealed. So seeing it suddenly felt like a rush. 

Shiro’s common sense told him that Red had probably sent this photo to others before. He  _ was _ a sex worker after all, and now that Shiro had paid him a whole $100 within a month he should at  _ least _ expect one photo. It was probably just Red’s business sense that had pushed him to send Shiro a small reward if only to make sure he didn’t get bored or wander away.

It didn’t matter, not really, Shiro had to stop overthinking it. What mattered was that he had  _ sent  _ the application, overcame his reservations regarding it and so far had gotten what he wanted.

Shiro looked at the picture again, his heart pounding fast at how much had happened and how fast. “ _ Good boy, you made me real wet _ .” Was it sad to admit this was the most action Shiro had in months? He didn’t care. He saved the photo to his phone, resisted the urge to thank Red for the amazing photo (and the amazing orgasm) and jumped up when a text came in telling him his pho was only a few minutes away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a little quick transition chapter before we get to more meat in the next one.

Shiro was good at following orders but having to comply with this particular command was one of the most difficult orders he had been given.

Red had told him in his last message to _ not _ contact him. It felt like a test of will and self discipline, both traits Shiro was usually confident about but this time was different. He wanted to message Red again more than anything. Their small interaction had been the highlight of Shiro’s month and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

The application and the tribute attached had felt like an initiation of sorts. Shiro opting to throw himself into the scene and offer himself up to an online dom despite his inexperience. The rush and gentle hum of anxiety it gave him didn’t go away when he woke up the next morning and headed back to the garrison. He checked his phone every chance he had, always disappointed to see that Red had not messaged him back yet.  
  
Some time in the middle of Shiro’s morning, he noticed Red had posted his regular morning tweet.  
  
“_Good morning, say it back _ .”  
  
Shiro’s fingers hovered over the electric keyboard, considering if following this order went against the other. Well, a reply to a tweet and a _ message _were different, weren’t they? He bit down on his trepidation and responded with a dutiful “good morning”. He wanted to prove he would be a worthwhile submissive for Red, and since Red was still considering his application the best thing he could do was prove he was fit for the job, right?

Even so, the hours dragged on. That first night he stayed up, refreshing his twitter feed as he watched TV by himself. Red barely posted at all that day, not even posting an order for tributes or reimbursements. 

Shiro ended up falling down a twitter rabbit hole looking at the accounts of Red’s subs late into the night. While he was sure Red had many more who were more discreet or simply didn’t post, there were a handful of guys whose accounts had Red’s fingerprints all over them. Often the guys would retweet pictures or videos of Red counting cash, or screencaps of tributes sent and comment “Proud to serve this handsome deity” or “Daddy owns my wallet and I love seeing how he decides to spend my hard earned cash”.

Shiro couldn't help but feel almost jealous. It wasn’t that he supposed he would be special or that Red would be exclusive, because of course he wasn’t _ this was his job_. But he wished it was him with the account dedicated to Red, he wished he had the interactions and relationship where he could, as some of these guys did, post a photo of his hard cock and proudly proclaim he was hard from sending cash and waiting for permission to come.

His cock got hard thinking about it as well as the previous night. It took all his strength of will to not touch himself, to step into the shower and hose himself with cold water until his cock withered and hung soft. Shiro wasn’t confirmed as Red’s _ yet _ but he knew part of getting what he wanted was acting as if he already had it. Proving to others and to himself that he was worthy and capable. 

He spent the rest of the night sprucing up his twitter profile, swallowing his shyness down with a long wash of beer and added a cropped image of his bare chest as his icon. Shiro added a quick bio as well, keeping it nice and simple:  
  
“ _ 29 / Gay / he/him - Aspiring FinSub new to the scene” _ _  
_ _  
_ Shiro wondered when he would hear back from Red and be able to add that he was dedicated to him. Owned by him. That his paycheques might as well just have Red’s name on them.  
  
It was too much, he was too drunk and tired to think about this without getting hard again so he put himself to bed, wondering if Red would contact him the next day.  
  
Red did not message him the next day.

Red made tweets throughout the day and Shiro watched them like a hawk. He discovered he could make his phone notify him when Red posted and soon he was checking his phone all day to see Red saying he had been out of cell range the day before, to see him mention he was looking over applications and would not be accepting any more. Shiro hummed, his cheeks warming and closing his phone quick before his excitement showed on his face.

Shiro’s phone blinked after one of his classes, his heart skipped a beat as he unlocked it and- Oh, it was Matt. Shiro tried to not feel disappointed as he opened the message.  
  
“_Hey man - drinks tonight?” _

Shiro mused over the thought. It was Friday and he didn’t need to spend another Friday alone in his apartment feeling sorry for himself or scrolling through findom twitter. There _ was _ the chance that Red might message him, but he couldn’t count on it and he should be maximizing on his chances to be social outside of work.

“Yeah” He typed into his phone, “Where?”  
  
A minute later Matt responded, “_Bar??? Or movie and pizza at mine?” _

Ugh, _ bar_. Matt had been attempting to get Shiro “back on the market” for a while. He seemed to think his methods were subtle or just suggestive but they were blunt and unrefined as a hammer missing a nail. Shiro already had to put up with Matt commenting about their fellow gym members under his breath, as if Shiro would meet his next boyfriend by using a machine next to another guy at the gym. No doubt he would attempt to act as a wingman at a bar.

At least Matt knew Shiro well enough to suggest an out.

“Pizza sounds good,” Shiro responded, “Long week.”  
  
“_Old man_,” Matt texted right away, earning a smile from Shiro. 

Shiro checked his phone throughout the rest of the day. Tilting the screen during lulls in class or when he could take attention away from the junior pilots he was mentoring. He didn’t like it, liked to give his full attention to his work and those he was mentoring. Maybe he would need to start locking his phone in his office, or if he did get an agreement with Red perhaps he could set hours. Would that be acceptable? Shiro hoped so, he hadn’t considered how a submissive arrangement might intersect with his work or daily life.

Red still had not contacted him by the end of the day so Shiro headed to Matt’s place. 

Matt’s apartment was off-base but further in town. He picked the place originally so that his younger sibling could attend the garrison’s cadet program, but they had already dropped out and moved to the next town over for their technical school instead. Matt had kept the apartment and used the extra bedroom as a guest room, and as a techie work room, and a storage room. It wasn’t as nice a place as Shiro’s, Matt did work for a lower pay grade, but it was distinctly more homey and lived in which made Shiro feel extremely at ease in a way his stark and empty place didn’t.  
  
“Hey, there he is,” Matt answered the door in his sweats, beer in hand, “Want a drink, Mr Admiral?”  
  
Shiro made a face but chuckled, “Hey, uh, I brought booze for us so don’t use yours on me.”  
  
“Ooo,” Matt wiggled his shoulders and shimmied into the apartment as Shiro followed, “I’m getting treated by the Admiral tonight!”

Matt had already finished a drink evidently. Both of them were eager to shrug off the pressure and stress of the week with a friend. Shiro slammed through the drinks he brought, Matt following closely behind him. Pizza was ordered and delivered and soon they were chowing down when they realized they hadn’t even decided on a movie to watch.

Matt scrolled through the streaming options, commenting loudly on each with an “Ugh this looks terrible” or “Oh my god no,” or “Oh, oh damn, I need to not be drunk for this one let me put it on the list, alright…”. Shiro’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he fumbled it out immediately.

Red had made a tweet. Shiro took in a deep breath and opened it up to see it.

It was a photo of Red in his bathroom, leaning on the heel of his hand on the counter, chin up as his thick dark eyelashes fanned over his downcast eyes to look at his phone. His loose black v neck teased his collar bone. Shiro tensed, his prosthetic fingers tightening on his thigh to keep himself in check.

“_I’m the best man you will ever find, Stop looking. $end and worship. _”

Shiro stared. He licked his lips and forgot himself and stared _ more_. Red was stunning, as always, the amount of raw power he held in his words and his stances always left Shiro breathless. He thought about how Red had called him a good boy, how he had made Red wet sending him money and showing him how much he made. He thought about the application. He thought about sending money to him now.  
  
“Shiro?” Matt noticed he wasn’t paying attention and leaned back, craning his neck to see. “Oh who’s that?”

Shiro locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket, “Some guy.”

“‘_Some guy _’,” Matt echoed, his voice straining to retain a laugh. “He’s cute.”

“What movie did you decide on?” Shiro cleared his throat and took a large bite of his pizza.  
  
“I don’t know, maybe this one,” Matt shrugged towards the screen but didn’t turn away from Shiro, didn’t drop the smirk playing on his lips. “You seeing him?”

“What?” Shiro gagged on his pizza.  
  
“You heard me,” Matt grinned, “You _ seeing _ him? Or are you just being creepy?”

“Shut up,” Shiro elbowed Matt, “I don’t know him I was just looking.” 

“Ah,” Matt’s eyebrows rose, not fully convinced but rubbing his side where Shiro elbowed him. “Alright, we happy with this one? My sib said it was good.”

Shiro nodded and Matt started the movie and sat back. He dropped the topic to munch down the rest of his pizza and chicken wings and to then yammer on about some gossip about the director of the movie and then drunkenly chattering on about other loosely related things. 

Shiro tried not to think about Red. His phone felt heavy and pressing in his pocket. He let his focus fall somewhere between the movie and Matt’s tipsy rambling. Soon they were both full on pizza, sipping their beers, and watching the film in drowsy silence.

The movie was reaching its climax when Shiro’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He tensed immediately, fingers digging into his thigh and tight around the beer can in his hand. It might be Red. It could just be another tweet, or it could be a message from literally anyone else in Shiro’s life…. Or… it _ could _ be…  
  
Shiro slipped his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, careful to hold it away from where Matt might see it. The screen lit and showed one new direct message from Red.

Shiro’s heart raced, his hand sweaty immediately. This would be it, this would be the message telling him whether Red would take him as a devoted finsub or if he would pass up on him. Shiro didn’t know why he might be rejected, perhaps because he was inexperienced or seemed unsure. He wanted to open up the message and pour over it, but he knew that even though Matt was sleepy-drunk and engrossed in the flick he might still look over and start asking questions.

Shiro shoved the phone back into his pocket and took a long breath. He wanted space and quiet to open the message and really give it his attention. It was hard when the aliens on the TV were screeching and the astronauts were being flung around. It was hard to focus on the plot when all he could think of was Red’s message sitting in his pocket.  
  
“_Don’t keep me waiting_.”

Shiro stood up so fast his vision tilted. The beers didn't help that. Matt blinked over at him in surprise.

“I, uh,” Shiro fumbled, “I need to take a piss.”  
  
Matt nodded, “Want me to pause?”  
  
“No,” Shiro was already making his way to the bathroom.  
  
Matt laughed and slurred something about the movie being too scary for Shiro. Shiro ignored him and shut himself in the bathroom.  
  
Shiro gripped the bathroom counter and opened the message on his phone.  
  
“_I looked over your application and have decided to give you the privilege of being my finsub. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Your first task is to reimburse me for my dinner - and then write up why you want to serve me and what you are looking to get from this arrangement, take your time and answer honestly _ _  
_ _  
_ _ You have 12 hours Shiro, don’t keep me waiting” _

Attached was a screencap of a receipt for a meal delivery (Indian food from the looks of it, it made Shiro’s stomach growl) and a selfie of Red, leaning with chin in hand as he looked down expectantly, almost bored. It jolted Shiro, seeing those beautiful eyes looking at him through the screen as if to say “_Well, what are you waiting for? _”

He opened up his pay app and quickly thumbed in the rounded up cost of the meal and sent it to Red. A wave rolled over him as he hit send, warm and pleasant and fulfilling. The regret and fear he felt before wasn’t present this time. It was different, like paying for a date’s meal, something that might lead to something _ more _ if he was patient. Red had dominated all of his thoughts the past two days, and the weeks before, the least he could do was send him for his meal.

But that was the easy part. The harder part was the actual task. _  
_ _  
_ Especially now that his cock was getting a little hard. In Matt’s bathroom. Damn booze didn't help him there, it was like he was getting conditioned to get hard when Red messaged him or he sent money.  
  
He put down his phone and groaned, leaning against the bathroom counter to steady himself. Should he respond now? Wait ‘til he was sober? Jerk off? How could he leave the bathroom with a chubby and his face flushed and not have Matt notice or ask him about why he was in the bathroom so long.  
  
“Hey,” Right on cue Matt’s voice called from the hall, “You okay, man?”  
  
“Fine,” Shiro’s voice was a little hoarse.  
  
“You’re missing the movie,” Matt called again and Shiro could tell, the movie had gone from loud yelling and intense music to drawn out melodies and hushed talking. Shiro found he didn’t really care. 

“That’s fine, uh,” Shiro pocketed his phone and came out of the bathroom, “I might call a cab.”  
  
“Oh,” Matt paused the movie this time and turned to him, his red eyes blinking in concern, “You can stay in the spare room.”

“Thanks but uh,” Shiro grabbed his coat and tried to think of an excuse that didn’t involve _ I need to sober up and respond to a sex worker on twitter_. “I have something I gotta take care of in the morning.”  
  
Matt nodded thoughtfully, “Alright, uh, you sure you’re okay?”  
  
“Yes,” Shiro said a little too quickly as he put on his coat. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
Shiro left the apartment, thumbing in a request for a car as he descended the steps and left the building. He probably worried Matt, Matt had been the one he had stayed with and leaned on while he was going through his breakup. Matt had seen him at his worst. But he was too drunk, too distracted and honestly too excited to slow down. 

He tapped on his app for a car as he rushed down the steps two at a time. His heart was racing and his stomach was fluttering with an excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time. Red had _ picked him_. He got what he wanted. This stunning, powerful dom had looked over his application and approved of him. He was giving him the opportunity he had been hoping for since coming across his profile. 

Shiro was beyond elated. He almost felt stupid feeling this much excitement over a twitter dom, but he couldn’t hold it back. He was going to serve Red. He was going to get to message Red and see more of him, he had a reason to approach and serve. 

The task rattled around in the back of his mind as the cool desert air sobered him. _ Write up why you want to serve me and what you are looking to get from this arrangement, take your time and answer honestly. _ A million answers sprung for the first question, tumbling out embarrassingly quickly and easily. But the second part made him pause. What _ did _ he want to get from this arrangement? And what was the correct response?

The only thing he could think as he stood on the sidewalk in the dark was that he wanted _ this_. This excitement and sense of purpose. He laughed out loud at himself and how absurd this was, how someone like Matt might react to him saying these things out loud.

Shiro couldn’t bring himself to care. He was happy. And he had a dom to serve. His car pulled up and he got in just as his phone pinged again, he pulled it out to see a message confirming that Red had received his money. Shiro smiled, palmed at his half hard cock, and closed his phone to clear his head for the drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and support, I was eager to update for yall!
> 
> Quick note -> Keith uses some AFAB terms for himself and his genitals in some pretty porny ways and will continue to do so in the rest of the fic. If you are uncomfortable with a trans man using pussy/cunt/clit or variation on that then this is your warning.

Shiro woke up the next morning to a new message from Red.

“ _ Oh by the way, you should be subscribed to my Admire Club. That can be your reward for completing my task, I know you love spending on me. _ ”

His heart thudded hard in his chest and took some time to settle down. It was too early for his cock to be twitching at a notification.

But this was  _ Red.  _

It took him a few moments to recall "Admire Club" as the name of one of the subscription services he had seen various twitter doms and sex workers use. A paywall system for their content. He had forgotten that Red had one, it had been so long ago now that he had seen it. 

Shiro didn’t need the incentive to complete his task and get to whatever his online servitude would entail. But he couldn’t deny that it woke him up and lit a fire under his ass. 

The sun was bright in Shiro’s sparse bedroom and his retro alarm glared 10:24am in imposing red numbers. Despite sitting up late with several glasses of water while he wrote up his response to Red he still felt hungover. Unsurprisingly, Matt had already texted him postponing their weekly workout from its usual time. Good. That gave Shiro time to settle what he started last night.

Shiro put on some music, washed his face and got some coffee brewing before he opened his phone again. He sat down at his kitchen counter, leaning over it as he opened the note app. He had left Red’s message in a screencap at the top so he could reference it: 

_ “Your first task is to reimburse me for my dinner - and then write up why you want to serve me and what you are looking to get from this arrangement, take your time and answer honestly.” _

Shiro hummed over the message again, for the five hundredth time no doubt. He poured himself a cup of coffee and scrolled down to his drafted response.

_ Firstly, I would like to thank you for the honor and privilege of serving you. _

Shiro felt a touch embarrassed about that opener. But he stood by it. He wanted to be a good finsub after all and it was honest if nothing else. 

_ I have wanted to serve you as a finsub since I first discovered you online. While I do not have experience with anything like this I find you to be extremely attractive and magnetic. You have been all I have thought of for the past few weeks. _

Shiro groaned. This was probably too much. 

_ I have never properly served anyone and if there is anyone I would want to serve, it would be you. You are a commanding presence and from what I can see you are very experienced and good at what you do. Also, sending has given me an excitement I have not felt in a long time and I wish to continue to serve you in this way. _

His explanations bled over naturally into the second question, which had been the hardest for Shiro to tackle.

_ I have a demanding professional life but little time or opportunity to build relationships or enjoy my income, being able to indulge someone else seems like a good purpose for me and my money. I don’t know exactly what to expect or what I want but I want to explore this kink with you as my findom. I want you to bring purpose and structure to my life, I want you to send me orders and control the more intimate parts of my life. I am open to your ideas and your desires as well, I hope nothing in this message comes across as too forward or incorrect. _

Well, it was decent. He wasn’t exactly sure how long or how much detail he was supposed to go into. It felt revealing and redundant to keep saying that he just wanted to submit. But he couldn’t think of a better response, he wanted to submit because it felt good. Because it excited him. Because dating was too daunting and stupid and stressful and he would rather pour that energy into someone that made him happy by just existing.

God, at least he didn’t write that. Shiro had felt vaguely uncomfortable in the past seeing other subs (even acknowledging himself as a sub was exciting) wax poetic and fawn over their online doms. But here he was, restraining himself from doing the same in his first message to his after being accepted.

But what he wrote seemed like enough to start a conversation. If this was leading to a conversation. He didn’t know what to expect. That was part of what made this so exciting for him. Everything else in his life had become so predictable. 

Shiro went back into the message to spruce up some of his sentences and format it better. That eased his embarrassment a little bit. He wished there was someone he could send it to for a second opinion, but obviously this wasn’t the type of message he wanted to share with anyone else.

Shiro finished his coffee and stared at his phone for another solid minute. Ah, fuck it. He copied the text and sent it to Red.

His stomach flipped as if he had missed a step on a staircase. His hands were sweating. And, wow, yeah, his cock hardened slightly. He pushed down his own judgement of himself and just let himself enjoy the razor-thin line he was straddling between arousal and embarrassment. This must be another kink he didn’t know he had. Humiliation, embarrassment, handing himself and his worth over in more ways than one.

Shiro wondered how long it would take Red to read the message and send a response. Red had given him 12 hours to complete the task and he had sent it just under the time so, he supposed that Red would probably take his time to read and respond. That was fine. Shiro had waited for the approval just fine, hell he had waited through months of garrison bureaucracy and approvals in his life. This he could do.

Besides, he had the Admire Club to check out.

Shiro grabbed a breakfast shake from the fridge (protein with acai berries and super greens, real gym rat food) and plopped himself down on the couch with his laptop. A quick flip and click and he was on Red's twitter page, the tab still open from some time before. 

Red's smouldering gaze stared back at him after it refreshed. His hair wet and tousled after a shower, black towel loosely hanging over his shoulders yet only revealing a few traces of his perfect skin.

_ Good morning, say it back. _

Shiro groaned, his cock thickening just a touch in his sweats. It was pavlovian at this point. He tapped in a quick reply, "Good morning sir".

He found the link to his Admire Club in a pinned tweet and opened it up. The paywall blinked up in a new tab, Red's profile pic teasing behind the grey box urging for credit card numbers under a large lock graphic.

It was $19.99 a month. That was more than the newest streaming package Shiro had signed up for. But the stats listed next to Red's profile picture boasted hundreds of photos and videos, so, really what was worth more? Access to a bunch of mediocre TV Shiro didn’t care or have time for or  _ Red _ .

He put in his credit card number, made an account with the same username as his Twitter so Red would know it was him, and dived in.

Shiro immediately hit the deep end.

The first photo that loaded was Red reclining on his couch wearing nothing but his leather motorcycle jacket. Shiro nearly yelped in surprise, all the blood in his body rushing to his cock. Red was smirking, one eyebrow raised, his legs spread wide open for Shiro to look.

_ Worship my cunt, send and beg to cum knowing you will never touch a man as perfect as me _ .

Shiro was tenting in his sweat pants. He swore and pulled the waistband down under his balls, letting his over excited prick slap against his stomach. Shit. He did  _ not _ expect this. He didn’t know what exactly he expected instead. He had thought that the porn of Red was buried deep, wrapped under so many layers of payment that it would take much more for Shiro to see more than his bare back.

He scrolled down urgently, unwilling to allow himself to jerk off just yet. He wanted to be  _ good _ damnit, and even if they hadn't defined their arrangement yet Shiro knew he wanted Red to take control over when he came.

Shit, probably should have included that in his message.

Shiro clicked back to Twitter and opened his sent message. Red hadn't responded and Shiro couldn’t imagine there would be anything wrong with adding a quick note.

"Sorry sir, I forgot to add that I am interested in you controlling when I jerk off and come. Please let me know if this is acceptable."

Shiro cock was aching for touch. But he ignored it and against his better judgment clicked back to the Admire club.

The posts previous to the nude gave Shiro context, it appeared that that photo had been a reward for a collective goal.  _ If I surpass my monthly goal I will reward you pigs with a picture of my pussy to drool over. _ Past this post were mostly teases, slightly more skin than his Twitter and instagram, but only so much. A bit of his chest here, him tugging his briefs down to tease his treasure trail, him posing in front of a full-length mirror and arching his back enough to see the pale line of skin between his Jean's and his loose white shirt.

The video clips were similar. One mesmerized Shiro with Red staring into the camera, licking his lips then opening his mouth wide. Spit pooled on the wet bed of his pink tongue, slowly oozing down into a long string of drool that dripped from the tip. It was almost cruel how lewd it was, how Shiro's cock dripped in response.

" _ I want you to try and imagine the privilege of opening your mouth to catch my spit. I want you to imagine swallowing it and saying "thank you for this meal daddy". Only good boys get to cum thinking about this." _

Shiro wanted to be a good boy and he knew that to be a good boy meant to send more cash. He would, God knew he wanted to more than anything, but he also wanted to  _ wait _ and see how Red would respond to his message.

Luckily, at that moment, his phone vibrated on his coffee table.

Red had responded, the little envelope icon might as well have given Shiro’s cock a good stroke for him. He felt ready to fucking burst.

" _ LOL"  _ Red's message read, followed by a second bubble. " _ Nice and hard from my AC already Shiro? _ "

Fuck. Red saying his name so casually like that shot straight to his hard cock.

"Yes sir" Shiro responded, following what his gut and his cock wanted.

" _ Good boy,"  _ Red's messages were hitting in real-time, Shiro grabbed one of the couch's throw pillows and smothered it against his hard cock. The texture was rough and be hoped it would be enough to keep him in check. " _ I think I will take ownership of your cock. You don’t need it. If you can hold out through our negotiation I may let you come. Understand?" _

"Yes sir," Shiro typed in quickly. His cock was still rock hard, pressing against the fabric and making a wet spot under its head. He could hold out. He wanted this.

Shiro waited and watched as the three dots at the bottom of their chat appeared and faded and appeared again. 

" _ I have looked over our chat history and I know what you want and what you need, Shiro."  _ Red's message started. _ "After you agree I will send you a contract and you will officially be in servitude to me once it is filled out. This is your last chance to ask questions or negotiate, understand?" _

Shiro swallowed hard, "I understand sir."

" _ I want to drain you real good Shiro,"  _ Red had Shiros full attention, he knew "drain" was a term for milking a sub of his money and damn if he didn’t want that. " _ Do you want to sign for a debt or for a period of time?" _

Shiro's heart was racing, he was reminded of when he was signing on for the mortgage for his apartment. But then the bank didn’t have his cock in a vice during that meeting. Somehow this felt more important. 

"A period of time would be preferable sir," He responded.

" _ I want a long term investment but I understand you are new, do you agree to 5 months? I can extend once the date is met and I am satisfied."  _

Five months didn’t seem long term but who was Shiro to question Red? He quickly typed in an agreement.

" _ Good boy, you will enter in your monthly expenses into this form. Be honest, I have no interest in a sub who cant take care of himself."  _

A Google doc link appeared in the chat, already labelled "Slave Shiro - Expense Sheet". Shiro's cock twitched. 

" _ Your contract will include WEEKLY tribute amount and you will be expected to make that tribute without being reminded. You will also need to do at least 3 reimbursements a month. If you want my attention or any sort of session you will tribute or purchase, your contract and weekly payments do not include anything besides the satisfaction of serving me." _

Shiro's head was spinning. He really wished that he hadn't seen Red's naked body right before they started this conversation. He could have used a clear head with more than two drops of blood in it. And yet his cock remained firm under the pillow, demanding and aching.

" _ I can tell you like praise, Shiro, and you want my approval. I can tell. Any time you want permission to cum or want me to show you the sub I know you are, you will send me a tribute and approach. If you jerk off or cum without my permission you will send me a fee, I will put the amount in the contract. Is that what you wanted?" _

Shiro didn’t know it was what he wanted before Red had laid it out for him, "Yes sir, thank you sir."

" _ You don’t like degradation, I know you want to be good for me so I will accept this. You may continue to call me sir as it pleases me, you can also use deity/king/daddy/master. Nothing else. You want to say my name you use an honorific before it. What do you want to be called Shiro?" _

Shiro's mind went blank. He doubted he would ever have another thought again, "I understand sir. I am not sure what I want to be called but I do not want to pick something you would disprove of."

" _ I know."  _ Red responded fast, _ "slave or sub is standard, also "boy" or "pet"." _

Shiro let the terms settle against him, all sounded nice in their own way, "All of those are good."

_ "Perhaps if you please me you will gain something more personal,"  _ Red responded, _ "I am looking forward to owning you, Shiro. You need someone perfect and stronger than you to show you how good and useful you can be. I know you are going to do everything you can to make me happy, won't you slave?" _

Shiro moaned, his hands fists against the pillow on his lap. He pried his good hand from it to type a response, "yES SIR."

_ ";)))"  _ Red posted a gif of a movie villain smirking darkly, Shiro only wished it was actually Red's face making that expression at him. " _ Still nice and hard for me?" _

_ " _ Yes sir," Shiro typed, with the capslock off this time. "Should I send to cum?"

_ "Such a good boy for me,"  _ Red responded and dropped a link to his payment service. _ "So eager for me, you know your place already." _

Shiro wasn’t sure how much to send and wasn’t given a number from Red. A distant part of him worried that it was a test of some sort. He considered the application fee and the Admire Club and split the difference, he entered $30 and hit send.

Red responded immediately, _ "good boy Shiro. Now listen closely and follow exactly what I say. You are going to look at the recent photo on my ac page, just the one photo nothing else, I want you to stare at my perfect male body and cum thinking about how I own you. I own your wallet. I own your pay checks. I own your body. I own your cock. After you cum I want you to lick your sperm off of your fingers. Tell me when it is done." _

Shiro threw the cushion off of his cock and slammed himself into the other tab before he could remember his dutiful "Yes sir".

He found the recent photo and took his cock in hand and gave it one long agonizing stroke. His nerves lit up like a Christmas tree, flashing with overbearing pleasure. He reined back, panting, and took focus on the photo in front of him.

Red smirked back at him.  _ I own you _ . Shiro shuddered. Red's body was slender, lithe, but toned and strong. His chest was scarred under his pecs, but undoubtedly  _ masculine.  _ His strong legs were pleasantly furry, soft even as they helped highlight the muscles in his thighs. 

His pubic hair was trimmed, his swollen clit thick and prominent and pink were it sat proudly between his legs. The folds beneath it slick, catching the light and inviting in a way Shiro had never seen before. 

Shiro’s mind pinballed back and forth, slamming against every dirty thought he had held at bay. Imagining how soft Red's skin would be to the touch. How firm his toned stomach was, how good it would feel to rub his cock against it. How his small cock would taste against his tongue, how hard would Red thrust against him.

Then it stopped and Shiro remembered.

_ Cum thinking about how I own you. I own your wallet. I own your pay checks. I own your body. I own your cock. _

Shiro was  _ owned _ . This stunning, perfect and powerful man owned him. Shiro was in service to him, his work and money finally worth something. He had something,  _ someone _ , to look forward to at the end of the night. Someone to work for and please. Someone that wouldn’t bicker with and degrade him, someone who would appreciate what he had and what he could do. Someone who wouldn’t be burdened or jealous or insecure with him.

Red was perfect. Insightful. Handsome. And powerful. He didn’t care who Shiro was outside of what he could drain from him, what ownership he had.

Shiro needed this. He needed to be owned.

His orgasm hit him like a truck. Slamming him with a force and purpose as he grunted and moaned through thrust after thrust of come all over his arm and sweat pants. Like a goddamn fountain.

Shiro trembled, thighs quivering as more come pushed out from him, wringing his balls until they ached with the effort. He could barely lift his arm or his head, melted into the couch.

_ After you cum I want you to lick your sperm off of your fingers. _

Shiro pulled himself upright to check the damage. Milky white come was everywhere, it had even hit the couch and the rug beneath him. It was darkening on his grey sweats, drops and streaks turning them into a damn Jackson Pollock. 

His fingers were streaked with it. He swallowed hard. Did he really have to lick it off? He had never tasted his own come, others of course but never his own, and it felt perverse to do it. 

Red's photo stared at him from the laptop. Smug almost, urging him to go on and do it. Red was waiting for Shiro to tell him when he did it. Red would probably praise him, see that Shiro was serious about being a good sub for him.

Shiro swiped his tongue over his fingers. Salt and musk filled his mouth, not unlike other's spill and yet distinctly different. This is what he tasted like.

This is what his submission tasted like.

Shiro licked his hand clean, rubbed the spit off on a dry patch of his sweats and leaned forward to his laptop.

"Done sir," he typed, "easily one of the best orgasms of my life, thank you sir."

Red responded a few minutes later, " _ Good boy. You will always have powerful orgasms when I tell you to, you are lucky I am such a generous deity. Fill out the expense sheet by the end of the day." _

Shiro melted back into the couch, suspended in the euphoria of Red and his perfect submission to him.

This was the best decision he had ever made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Shiro filling out sexy, sexy paperwork and budgeting sheets. So I got two points to throw out there before you read.
> 
> 1 - If you find this slow or dry or whatever feel free to skip it, the terms will be clear as the story continues and I will not be offended.
> 
> 2 - I went and did my research on findom debt contracts and BDSM contracts and kinda just smushed everything I wanted together for this fic. So inaccuracies are mine, as always, and straight-up Keith dabbles from findomming into being a straight dom a lot so its as accurate as I wanted to be.
> 
> Thanks for the support and comments as always, you folks rock, enjoy sexy budgeting chapter!

The expense sheet that Red had sent to Shiro to fill out was daunting. Shiro had expected something basic, a quick form asking for his monthly bills like mortgage, phone, and food. Basic fundamental budgeting. 

But What Red had sent him was a complicated spreadsheet Shiro would have expected a financial advisor or accountant to make up for a client. Beyond the basic expenses he had expected, Red had listed everything from monthly subscriptions (listing streaming, patreons, magazines, charity, gaming servers, and even other findom contracts) to entertainment and personal grooming to loan payments and savings. Shiro expected to have to attach his bank statement and credit score as if he was buying into an elite club and not just setting up to pay a sex worker a weekly fee.

It took Shiro almost two hours to complete, tracking down his own bank statements and bills and add up averages for how much he spent on food delivery and beer and clothing. It was stressful, noticing everywhere he was wasting cash on things that he didn’t use or didn’t matter. He even discovered he was still paying monthly payments for a game console that Adam had taken in their breakup. 

He cancelled payments he didn’t need to make and even considered lowering the numbers in the budgeting fields. But Red’s instructions on the spreadsheet were clear and to the point:  _ Do not lie to me or attempt to alter the amounts, I will decide if your budget needs adjusting _ . So Shiro filled it out honestly, embarrassed by his stupid expenses and eager to see if Red would make him change anything.

Shiro was being  _ exposed _ by the paperwork in a way that was strangely arousing. LIke their discussion, it carried a purpose and function that would be stressful in any other context but… Handing over a report of how much he spent and how to someone who  _ owned _ his wallet was a submission unlike anything he expected. __   
  


The spreadsheet made calculations from his numbers at the bottom, showing him exactly how much he was spending on different categories and ideally how much he could spend on Red. It even offered a suggested amount he should be putting away into savings and investments. Huh, that was a neat bonus. Shiro wondered if perhaps Red daylighted as a banker or advisor.

Shiro finished, clicked back to his message with Red and sent “Completed sir.”

That had been hours ago. Since then Shiro had a cold shower, went to the gym with Matt and endured him pointing out different guys to him, and had gone out for a late lunch with him. Every hour or so his phone would buzz with a notification of Red posting on Twitter, every time Shiro opened the app and dutifully liked and retweeted his post.

_ “Writing up a contract for a new finsub today, looking at these numbers is making me horny, can’t wait to spend his cash and waste it while he watches.” _

Wow. Maybe Shiro shouldn’t be checking these posts while he was in public. Matt rose his eyebrows every time Shiro pulled out his phone and pocketed it without saying anything. Combined with the way Shiro had abruptly left his place last night, he knew Matt was curious what Shiro was up to.

He only asked once and dropped it when Shiro said it was nothing. He invited Shiro over to play some video games but Shiro excused himself, claiming he had lots of chores to take care of this weekend.

Shiro didn’t. He barely did enough to make a mess at his apartment. But he wanted to dig further into Red’s Admire Club and be ready when his contract would be sent.

Red’s twitter had been mostly quiet, no new pictures, mostly just him and another findom tweeting back and forth to each other. Red had responded to a video of a glamorous girl smiling, winking and flipping off the camera amid a filter of sparkling stars, “ _ Love this filter on you Princess, hope you break some hearts tonight _ .” 

She responded with a dozen kissy emojis, and then had responded to Red’s tweet about Shiro’s contract, “ _ Excited for you, you deserve to be properly worshipped!!!” _ Shiro felt the heat rise up to his cheeks as he hit the heart on the tweet, and scrolled down to see others had commented similarly. A whole community of doms out here commenting on his ownership, on his service to Red, on how much Red was deserving of it. 

It was like a whole new world.

Shiro tabbed over to Red's Admire Club and began scrolling. He hit the little heart next to every post and photo and video his gaze lingered on, reporting to Red everything he was seeing and taking in. 

Red straddling his motorcycle in the desert, his loose white v neck streaked with dust as he pulled it up to reveal toned muscle. Red sitting on his couch shirtless, leather pants hugging every curve as he sat with legs spread. Red arching backward as rays of sunlight wrapped around the contours of his bare body, only the slightest tease of hair trailing from the waistband of his briefs.

Then Shiro discovered the locked posts, price tags attached as a means to unlock. Videos with descriptions that made Shiro sweat.  _ This is the closest you will ever come to fucking me, just watching me pound my boy pussy with a toy larger than your cock _ . Oh god, Red  _ did _ have real porn on here. More than just lewd images of his legs spread open to the camera.

The price on this one was thirty dollars for the 3min clip. It was steep by regular standards, but Shiro knew he would pay it to see Red, to come imagining it was his cock pounding into his perfect boy pussy.

Shiro tabbed out and walked away from his laptop, sweat dewing on his brow and his cock thickening between his legs. He couldn't get worked up now, not while he was waiting to hear back from Red. He wasn’t going to come without his permission but he also wasnt going to torture himself by teasing his cock with this.

Shiro grabbed a beer and clicked on the TV. He settled back down and put on a sitcom he had seen a dozen times over and waited for his prick to soften. 

He was two episodes in when his phone chimed.

Red messaged, a new link appeared in this conversation and Shiro’s cock was already hardening again.

“ _ Read this, fill it out and sign off. You are permitted to ask questions but a smart boy like you should be able to use google _ .”

Shiro turned off his show and went back to his laptop. This was when he was going to properly,  _ finally _ , pull the trigger and commit. He felt committed already, he had sent Red plenty of money already and had spent the day with the pleasing sensation of being  _ owned _ . Taking care of his finances, choosing his meal carefully when he went out to not overspend, sitting at home alone waiting eagerly to hear from his dom. 

The link opened a website with a several page contract waiting for him. His cursor was already blinking in one of the fields awaiting his input, the website generating bubbles to explain how to sign and modify and save the contracts. Oh. This felt extremely official. The website must be meant for real legal agreements, the thought prickled deliciously in Shiro’s abdomen. 

The document simply read “FINSUB PAYMENT & OWNERSHIP CONTRACT” in thick blocky font. Red had written up quite a bit (or, he supposed, he had this contract on hand for other finsubs and simply edited the personal information) and he had to read it a few times to really focus and take it all in. His eyes kept darting down to the juicer parts. But no, he had to be good, he had to take this seriously.

The first paragraph was a simple explanation of the contract, setting meaning to the terms “dom” and “sub” in the contract’s context, setting the basic expectation of sending. Red’s name appeared simply as “Red” followed by his various handle variations on different websites, Shiro’s name followed the same format. So this couldn’t be  _ legally _ binding but Shiro was sure that there were findoms who went harder on that regard.

Then there was a quick list of forms in the contract, it was several parts and Shiro found himself (not for the first time that day) impressed and overwhelmed by how comprehensive it was. He had expected a one or two-page contract that would just tell him what Red had negotiated with him, that Shiro would send weekly tributes, be expected to do reimbursements, and wasn’t allowed to come without permission. But this was more than just that.

Shiro grabbed another beer and set to work. He clicked to the first form. It listed rules and guidelines he was to observe, understand and sign off on. His heart thudded in his chest as he took in the list, it was written like a personal creed and he felt his hands sweat as he took it in.

  * I will always be upfront, honest and transparent with my dom.
  * I accept my dom’s ownership of myself and my wallet as outlined in my contract. I will work hard to please my dom in my actions and payments.
  * I will always treat my dom with respect and will never approach without payment.
  * I will pay my scheduled tributes on time and will happily accept any fines for late or inexact payments.
  * I will never expect anything in return for a tribute.
  * I understand my actions reflect on my dom and will act in accordance with this.
  * I understand that it is my responsibility to report limits, financial issues and adverse health physical or/and mental that will affect my service and tributes to my dom.
  * I accept full responsibility for my agreement and participation in my contract and in engaging with my dom. 

Shiro typed his name in the field beneath, accepting the rules as he committed them to memory. There were no surprises, he  _ had _ done his own research after all. He realized he maybe shouldn't be intoxicated while signing but he was already here, if he felt unsure he could just wait to hit the large red “submit” button at the bottom of the screen.

Shiro chuckled, how fitting.

The second form was for his tributes, the  _ real _ part of the contract. He took in a deep breath before his eyes darted down to the amounts, steadying himself for the numbers Red had chosen for him. They were at the bottom of a simple set of conditions, the starting date (set for next week) and the date this particular contract would be complete, his methods he was allowed to pay in, and a clarification that, yet again, this money was  _ not _ payment for anything.

Red slated him to pay $500 a week, which was $2,000 a month, which would of course be $12,000 by the end of the six-month contract. Shiro’s head swam dreamily. It was not outside of his ability, not at all, but his heart pounded at the thought of simply signing that money away to Red for nothing at all. His cock began to harden and he had to breathe nice and slow so he could keep reading. Red added that he was to pay at least one reimbursement a week, the only exceptions to be made by Red himself. The fee for a missed, late, or short payment was $100 added to the next week. 

Beneath this was a section outlined in red: “Failure to make tributes will result in revokement of the contract, all of the sub’s accounts to be blocked and exposed to the community. Your account numbers, emails, all personal information will be kept. You will be blacklisted.”

Shiro nodded to himself, his hands shaking as he clicked the field for him to sign and wrote his name. He would pay  _ anything _ for the privilege of getting to see Red’s handsome face every day, to see his words appear on his screen. He didn’t know why he was so enraptured by him, he didn’t care, he could keep this up for six months. 

He was clammy under his clothes, a shiver rolling down and back up his spine, his cock thick where he pressed it between his thighs. He was really doing this. He was submitting. He felt dizzy as he hit the next form.

Orgasm Control Contract. Oh.  _ Oh god _ . Shiro’s cock twitched cruelly, like a dog bounding against a leash to run free in its favourite park. The form was extremely simple but, interestingly, had boxes to check unlike the others. It started off explaining that Shiro was signing away control of his orgasms, explained Red’s definition of an orgasm (it got oddly specific and Shiro blushed hard reading it) and that Shiro was required to gain permission prior to coming every single time. Orgasms that occured without permission would be subject to a “cum tax”, $50 every time. 

Shiro pressed his thighs close against his erection, willing it to shrink under the pressure. 

Beneath this was a chart with boxes to fill and Shiro shifted closer to his laptop to answer. First off were questions for him to fill, “How many times a day do you masturbate typically?” was the first. Shiro wrote in “0-2”. “What time(s) of day do you typically masturbate?” was the second, Shiro answered “early morning and late evening”. And then, “Preferred method of masturbation” and Shiro blushed hard, hands hovering before he answered with “jerking off with hand to pornography”.

Next was the larger chart with checkboxes. There was a list down the spine of the chart, the boxes indicating a range of responses from “Hard Limit” to “Curious - Negotiate at later date” to “Do It”. The list, and Shiro made a small groan at this, was of what Shiro could only describe as “add-ons” to the experience of giving Red control of his cock.

Shiro decided not to dwell or think too hard about any, following his gut. He immediately clicked no for “cock cage/chastity device use”, that felt like more than he would be interested in. He clicked the curious column for “imposed orgasm”, “denial”, “delay”, “publicly tweeted permission” and “semi-public”. His cock was begging for attention as he clicked “do it” for “jerk off instructions”, “cum eating” and then, the only one that gave him a solid pause. The final option was listed as “requiring permission to cum during partnered sexual activity”. He shuddered as he imagined it, having to check in with the dom he sent a chunk of his paycheck to, asking if he was allowed to come before going out on a date.

But, realistically, Shiro hadn’t been on a date in a long time. Hadn’t opened his dating apps. Had almost no real energy to put in getting himself “out there”. As nice as it would be needing to appeal to Red for permission, to have to maybe contend with the possibility of Red telling him  _ no _ and having to gracefully withhold, he knew it probably would never happen.

Even so, Shiro clicked on “do it”, signed his name at the bottom of the form and clicked to the next one.

Privacy Agreement. Interesting. This one was quite simple, it outlined their responsibilities to each other, how Red would never share his secure personal information or finances and Shiro was not to reveal the details of his contract without expressed permission. Neither of them could reveal the identity of the other, neither of them could disclose either of their occupations or their agreement. It was straightforward. 

The next one was an ownership contract but was surprisingly sparse compared to the example ones he had seen online before. He supposed it was because there wasn’t going to be any physical contact between them at any point. It started with him writing his name, declaring his agreement to be owned by Red in an online BDSM and findom capacity. He wrote in details about himself, including his height, weight, birthdate and year, scars (Shiro wrote in his prosthetic, feeling a bit odd that this was how he was disclosing it), allergies, and so on. As if he were a dog Red was adopting from the shelter. 

It asked for his martial status, which, once again felt strange that this was the only point in which he needed to disclose it. He wrote “single”, felt relief at not having to get into it with Red at all, it felt like everyone in his life knew he business with that.

He wrote down his kinks, his kinks that he was interested in but not committed to, and his experience level both with kink/BDSM and findom. He even had to write down all of his sex toys, a small, token collection and he almost felt embarassed to write it. There was a section where he had to list a basic schedule for his week and he typed his work hours, his regular gym times, and uh, well, nothing else. 

After this was one last form, a three page checklist of kinks and activities with the familiar ranking check boxes. Shiro was dizzied by the list, by how specific it got, by how strange some of the kinks and fetishes were. He had to google more than he wanted to admit, realizing how goddamn vanilla his entire life had been that he only knew half of the list by name. He was blushing hard, his cock aching between his legs, he slammed through the list, trying not to think too hard, and completed it.

The forms ended. All that was left was to hit the big “SUBMIT” button which, once again, fitting. Shiro reflected for a moment, hit “print” and went back and scanned through all the paperwork again. He was  _ really _ doing this. He was committing to six months and twelve grand.  _ Twelve grand _ . For nothing. No, not for nothing, he knew better than to think that. For  _ Red _ . 

Shiro hit the submit button and then typed, “completed sir” to Red.

He sat back, awash in relief and anticipation and anxiety and painful,  _ painful _ arousal.

Three dots appeared in the chat and Shiro sat at attention.

“ _ Good boy Shiro _ ” Red wrote and Shiro melted, “ _ First payment is due on the 15th, you have made me real happy and real wet with this. Go ahead and cum for me tonight. _ ”

Shiro moaned out loud, typed in a quick “thank you sir” and pulled his cock free from its confines. He didn’t even need to pull up a photo or porn or  _ anything _ . He just sat there with Red’s message screen opened, his wi-fi printer finishing off the last page down the hall. He was seeing double, his head swimming and drowning in the submission, the ownership, and he came after only three hard long strokes. Come almost hit his laptop and, without being prompted, Shiro licked his fingers clean.

Shiro was eager to serve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna take a little break from this fic for the rest of the month since I am tryingt o do two different sheith weeks this month like a crazy person haha. Hope you enjoy it!

It becomes routine after the second week. Shiro likes routine, craves structure and schedules in his day to day life. He settles into it as if it is a hot bath, one much needed after what feels like years of neglect and denial of his own needs. The dom/sub relationship between him and Red is formal, what with the contract and decorum, but casual in the day to day.

Shiro wakes up before dawn, works out in his building’s small gym, showers and checks his twitter. Red always has tweets he missed after going to sleep, so he dutifully likes and retweets everything, including Red’s retweets of other sex workers. His twitter profile proudly states that he is owned by Red, and he slowly takes to using his twitter as a sort of diary for his experience. If he is feeling especially grateful in the morning, he will tweet about it. 

"Heading into work motivated and eager. I can’t wait ‘til payday, all I want is to pay tribute and serve."

His workdays are largely untouched by Red and Shiro makes sure his phone knows not to notify him of Red’s tweets while on-base. But at least once a day Shiro remembers why he is working so hard. Slumped in his chair after a meeting, writing up reports about how one of his junior pilots wrecked a training exercise need to be reconsidered for the program, he remembers that the money he is making is going to Red. Red is waiting for his payment at the end of the week and Shiro does not want to disappoint him. 

The evenings start at Shiro's apartment with a cold drink, the television or music clicked on, and Shiro's laptop open on his lap. He catches up on Red's twitter, always feeling blessed when Red has posted a new selfie. He scrolls through the Admire Club, going through almost a year’s worth of posts, and slowly he purchases every video Red has posted.

The first video was Red sitting in a leather armchair, one foot up on the seat and legs spread. He stared at the camera with the sexiest bedroom eyes Shiro had ever seen, his hand stroking his hard clit. When Shiro first opened it he nearly had a heart attack right there. Red's cock was much sexier and more impressive in video where he could stroke it back, let its head bulge thick from his wet folds. His petting and jerking was entirely how Shiro would jerk himself and the combination had his cock leaking precome almost immediately. He watched the entire four minute video without touching himself, only doing so after when he was sure he wouldn’t just bust immediately.

Shiro had to wait for permission and every time he wanted to ask, he had to send tribute. He wanted to be good but he also wanted to see how long he could make it.

It became a sort of ritual for him. Purchasing a new video clip or pulling up a favourite and edging himself. Every night after work. He owned videos of Red doing stripteases, one of him exercising in the nude, a couple of him fingering himself (one had him fingering his pussy  _ and _ his ass), and his personal favourite: the one where Red rode on a dildo in various positions, always maintaining eye contact with the camera even as he stilted his moans and his hair clung to the sweat on his face.

Inevitably Shiro would send Red a token tribute ($10-$30 depending) and message him.

"Hello sir, I am writing to ask for permission to cum, my cock is rock hard from serving and obsessing over you. Please allow me to orgasm."

The first few times he had to wait a while for a response, but now it seemed like it was routine for Red as well.

" _ Good boy _ " Red would always reply, and then Shiro would wait with bated breath to see what sort of mood Red was in that day.

Sometimes, only sometimes, Red would give permission and nothing more. Shiro would come in record time, thank Red, and go on with his night.

Usually Red had a catch for him. Often instructions on how exactly he should masturbate, if he should finger himself, what he should think of or look at. Once Red required photo evidence of Shiro's come splattered over his pillow (so he could "sleep with the scent of his worship under his nose"). 

Other times it became more involved, drawn out into a perverted game that Shiro had no idea he wanted to play until Red laid the rules out for him with his orgasm as the prize.

Sometimes it was tasks, Shiro rushing about to make promotional tweets or track down specific information or links Red needed. Once he spent the better part of the evening searching online and calling suppliers looking for a discontinued part of a motorcycle Red needed. He found it, sent the money to pay for it and got to come as a reward.

Red would have him edge himself and wait for permission. Red would make polls on his Twitter to ask his followers if Shiro should be allowed to come or not, setting the time for two hours so Shiro could do nothing but watch and wait as the numbers shifted. Red always had new ideas, and sometimes would recycle them if he could tell Shiro enjoyed it.

Sometimes, only sometimes, Red would respond with "not now, you may tribute and ask again later". Those nights Red would drain him deliciously, spending the whole night having Shiro send him $20 at a time until the total peaked over $100, only then letting him cum.

It went without saying that this was the best that Shiro's sex life had ever been. His previous boyfriends and hookups had all been vanilla, straight forward, and boring. He hasn't thought so at the time, not at all, he simply hadn't known what he wanted. And what he wanted was for Red to own him as completely as the man wanted.

It had been several weeks and Shiro had been sending weekly tributes, reimbursing meals and purchases and more. Red started messaging him back at some point, praising him for spending. Encouraging him to work hard, to put money into his savings, to enjoy his rewards.

Then he started sending Shiro rewards. Shiro would tribute and ask for permission to come, and Red would send him a photo of himself with his fingers hooked in his wet cunt and tell him to jack off to it. He would send Shiro links that bypassed paywalls and gifted him paid posts he hadn't yet purchased. 

Once he messaged Shiro in the evening, before Shiro got into his apartment, and gave him permission.

" _ You have been such a good sub for me. So eager. I want you to ask for permission to cum without sending tribute if you have bought or paid for something that day. Don’t forget to take care of yourself so you can serve me well. _

_ Cum nice and good for me now." _

Shiro was bewildered, but harder than ever. The recognition and praise and  _ kindness  _ was something he couldn’t help but feel undeserving of. Red didn't owe him this, Shiro spent because he enjoyed it, enjoyed him and seeing how his money made Red happy.

The swell of emotion was confusing and overwhelming, so Shiro simply tore off his dress pants and jerked himself on the floor on his knees. His come splattering over his phone's screen.

"Thank you, sir," Shiro typed after he had wiped his mess off the screen and staggered to his couch. "You're so kind and sweet to me. I don’t deserve to serve someone like you."

Shiro was still fighting to get his breath back, but the three dots blinked up on his screen.

" _ Of course you do puppy,"  _ Red responded. " _ You are so obedient and good for me. You are a perfect human atm, my best slave." _

Shiro spent that entire night jerking off and coming hard to those words, to Red's lustful gaze in his videos. He couldn’t remember a time someone had praised him and it had hit him so hard. In their last months, he and Adam had been at such odds, Adam had littered conservations and messages with barbs that hurt Shiro deeper and lingered.

He hadn't realized that he had taken it in as deep as he had. Red's words, his nonchalant manner in which he took and gave, the praise and encouragement were more than Shiro had received in a long time.

Was he desperate? Maybe. He didn’t care. Red didn’t care, did he? As long as this felt good, Shiro was going to do it.

Perhaps it was Red's gesture of kindness and approval, perhaps it was Shiro’s growing comfort, but after that day he started to open up a bit more online.

It started with more Twitter posts. His own about his servitude, of course, but also about the videos he was watching of red, the tasks and instructions he was given. He started getting likes from Red, which spurred him to interact more with his posts. Then with the posts of his other subs.

They posted photos of their cocks, the puddles of their cum, and tracked how many days Red had them in chastity. It honestly turned Shiro on, being a part of this group of men all grovelling and paying for the attention of one dom. 

Red had said Shiro was his "best". Whether or not it was true. Shiro warmed with pride whenever he thought of it.

"I had a hard day at work today," he wrote in a Twitter one evening. "Had to make hard decisions for others, glad that Red makes all my decisions for me."

And Red sent him a message right after.

" _ Hey puppy, _ " it said, " _ I saw you were having a rough day. I don’t usually do sexting sessions anymore but I wanted to offer one to you. You're such a good slave for me, you earned the privilege." _

Shiro read the message over again, heart pounding in his chest. Other sex workers offered all sorts of services like sexting, video chat and the like. But Red didn’t. At least not openly. 

Shiro was happy simply sending his tributes and jerking himself off. This was more than he could have asked for.

Red sent his rates and Shiro was sweating. His cock already hardening. He messily typed, "please sir, I would be honoured." and hastily set himself up on the couch, tissue box nearby, sweat pants loose.

He sent Red $50 for a 20-minute session. Worth it. Just seeing a dm notification from Red was enough to make him hard, the thought of Red responding and chatting with him... It was too much.

The payment went through.

" _ Good puppy _ " Red was ready, present, and Shiro struggled to not feel undeserving. " _ You jumped on this so fast, so eager for me arent you puppy?" _

Shiro wasn’t sure when the "puppy" pet name had stuck to him but he loved it.

"Yes sir" he responded hastily, "I haven’t sexted before, I hope I don’t disappoint."

" _ Lol, such a cute puppy,"  _ Red responded, _ "you haven’t texted something sexual to someone before?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Shiro paused, thinking of the few times he and Adam attempted it. Adam was a sexual person but was rigid and vanilla as hell. Shiro had sent him a nude from the gym lockers, nothing crazy, just him pulling his shorts down to give a peek of his cock. Adam hadn’t responded, and later told Shiro it made him feel put on the spot and uncomfortable. Which was fair, of course, but a year later when they decided to try sexting while Adam was out of town, it became clear that Adam had a particular distaste for this sort of thing. 

He said it made him feel dirty, made him see Shiro in a new light that he didn’t like. The memory stung.

“Uh, not really,” Shiro typed, “My ex didn’t like that sort of thing.”

“ _ Hm, his loss, puppy,”  _ Red responded without missing a beat,  _ “You don’t need to worry about that now that I own you. I can make sure you are treated how you deserve. _ ”

Shiro’s cock pushed eagerly aginst his loose sweatpants, “Thank you sir, I only wish to serve you.”

“ _ Then tell me, puppy, _ Red was responding quickly, not wasting a second of Shiro’s time.  _ “You already serve with your wallet, how would you serve me with your body given the chance? Not that you would ever have a chance with anyone remotely like me :)” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Oh god,” Shiro typed out, feeling more and more comfortable. It helped that he needed two words to type, otherwise he might blow his load right away. “I would do anything you wanted sir. Anything. You could use my mouth, my cock, my ass, my body is yours to use.”

It felt good to say. It had been something Shiro had thought but never voiced in any proper way.    
  
“ _ Good puppy _ ,” Red responded, “ _ Your body belongs to me. Your cock belongs to me. You should accept anything I give you, anything I put in your mouth or ass, you would, wouldn’t you?” _

“God, yes sir,” Shiro was hot, he pulled his shirt off.

“ _ I would have you kneel before me on the floor,” _ The three dots that indicated Red typing never went away, “ _ I’ll count your weekly tribute as you lick my boots nice and clean. If you get them shiny enough I might let you suck my cock.” _

“Yes sir, I would lick the underside of your boots if you asked.”

_ “I know you would puppy, and you would thank me. _ ”

“Thank you sir!”

“ _ Hmm, such a good boy. You touching your cock thinking about sucking mine? _ ”

Shiro wasn’t. His cock was still trapped in his sweats, leaving a nice wet spot where it begged for release.

“No sir, I didn’t want to come without permission,” Shiro explained. “Do you want me to?”

“ _ As I expected, so good for me Shiro _ .” Red didn’t always say Shiro’s name, but when he did Shiro felt weak. “ _ You may stroke yourself but don’t cum until I say so. If it’s too much you may beg and I will consider letting you cum. Understand?” _

“Yes sir!” Shiro ripped his sweats off and sat back naked on his couch, loosely stroking his hard cock. 

“ _ I haven’t had a slave eat me out for a while,”  _ Red said, “ _ I could pull you by your hair to my wet boy pussy, get you to worship it _ .  _ Lick up and taste how your master tastes. How perfection tastes. You can even see what a real cock looks like, worship it with your tongue and let me fuck your face with it _ .”

Shiro groaned, picturing Red with his legs spread and looking down at him expectantly. His pussy slick and wet, his swollen clit standing proud, leaning in to wrap his lips around it and suck.   
  
“ _ Could even sit on you, let you do that work while I watch tv or use my phone. Not get off until you make me cum, so I suspect you would be down there for a while.” _

“I would make you cum. I would try so hard sir.”

“ _ I know, so eager. You’d wag your tail happily and eat up that pussy. If you’re good enough I’ll yank you back by your hair and squirt all over your face.” _

_ “ _ Yes please sir, I will drink it up for you!” Shiro was losing it, his cock aching for release, his balls tight against him. He had to slow down.

“ _ You would. After I would lie you back like a dog with your dumb little paws in the air, make you beg for me to step on your cock. Its what you deserve as a reward, isn’t it? My boot treads pressing against your full balls. I’d do it until you cum. You don’t need a hole, don’t need a hand, just my boot grinding down and crushing you.” _

_ Jesus christ _ . 

“Yes sir, please step onn mw sIR!!” Shiro typed franticly, mucking up the words. “Use me l ike thks, i dsvere it!” 

“ _ Such a good puppy for me,”  _ Red seemed unphased, in control. Shiro could say anything and Red would be ready to catch him. “ _ I love pathetic slaves like you. You give me everything you make, spend thousands on me, then beg me to step on your pathetic cock. You would pay me to spit in your mouth and then pay me double to do it again. I know. I know how desperate you are for me to give you anything.” _

Shiro couldn’t even respond, his thumb quivering over the keyboard while his other hand slowly wring his cock. He wanted to come. He  _ needed _ to come soon. His cock was flushed and angry and his balls were swollen. But he wanted to last the twenty minutes.    
  
“ _ Just a dog for me, a good loyal obedient dumb puppy. I should collar you, make you wear it around in public so everyone in your life knows what a pathetic, eager-to-please pervert you are. Make sure everyone knows you are owned, that you belong to me. _ ”

Shiro was sweating, it was taking everything he had in him to not come.

“Sir please” Was all he could type.

_ “Awh, poor little puppy. _ ” Red stopped typing. The seconds dragged, and then, “ _ Cum for me Shiro _ .”

Shiro came. Long ropes of seed streaming from his cock across his thighs, on his hips and stomach, dipping down to the hardwood and his couch. He shouted and came again, hand tightening as he milked himself dry. More and more seed spread across his hand and all over. His entire body was shaking and tingling.

He was panting, sweaty, and in a daze when he looked back at his phone. 

Red had sent a picture. It was a selfie, clearly taken just  _ now _ . Red staring down at his phone with the smallest smirk, the face Shiro could only imagine as the one he had as he gave Shiro the mercy of permission to come. He was beautiful. Shiro was weak.

“Thank you, sir,” Shiro typed.

“ _ You came hard _ ,” Red wrote knowingly. “ _ You still have 7 more minutes puppy, you want to chat a bit? _ ”

Shiro blinked. Chat? That seemed daunting and almost inappropriate considering their relationship.

“Is that allowed?” Shiro felt stupid asking. If Red wasn’t a findom he might feel entitled to those last seven minutes and wouldn’t question this at all. But he couldn’t help but feel that this was a special gift Red was giving him and that anything more would be somehow taking advantage of him.

“ _ I’m allowing it,” _ Red responded, it felt like an order. “ _ You have been a very good puppy for me. You deserve a bit of attention. Did you cum good? _ ”

“Thank you, sir. I did.”

“ _ Good. I thought you would enjoy that. _ ”

“You seem to know me better than I do,” Shiro typed, shy. “I haven’t done anything remotely kinky in the past and you seem to know exactly what things I like before I do.”

“ _ Of course I do, I own you. But really, you’re not that hard to figure out Shiro. You might not think it but you wear your kinks on your sleeve. You want to be told what to do and you listen well, you’re easy. _ ”

“Oh haha,” Shiro felt bashful at that. “I listen to orders well cause of my job. I think my ex would disagree though.”

He regretted typing it and hitting enter before he could think. His come was cooling against him and it felt like he orgasmed out his brain with it.

“ _ That’s the second time you mentioned your ex,” _ Shiro froze, watching the three dots bounce.  _ “I don’t care about them, neither should you. Who do you belong to? _ ”

That… wasn’t what Shiro expected.

“You, sir.”

“ _ That’s right, puppy. You don’t need to think about him when you are serving me. He doesn’t deserve your attention, I do.” _

Why did that make Shiro’s chest ache and his eyes sting? 

“Thank you, sir. I want to give you my attention, I don’t want to be distracted thinking about him.”

“ _ Hmm, I don’t want that for you either. How about you message me when you feel distracted by him, I will train it out of you. Instead of him, think of me. Think of how Im spending your hard-earned money, think about my cunt getting nice and wet for your service. Think about how I own you _ .”

“Are you sure?” It seemed like a lot for Red to take on. He was a sex worker, a findom, not a therapist. 

“ _ I trained a sub out of his gambling addiction once _ .  _ I’m the only healthy addiction and I don’t want my subs to be unhealthy or weighed down by shit. A happy healthy puppy makes more money and can pay his tributes on time :)” _

Ah, that still seemed like a lot. But Shiro trusted him. After all Red was the professional here in this conversation.

“Ok, thank you sir,” Shiro peeked at the time, two minutes left. “Hey I had fun, I would love to do this again if you would allow it in the future.”

“ _ Perhaps, good boys don’t ask their doms for things Shiro. But your interest is noted. _ ”

“Did I serve you well?” Shiro almost felt scared to ask.

“ _ Puppy, I told you many times today what a good boy you are. I only tell that to subs who please me. If I was displeased you would know. I don’t play games. You are a very good puppy, maybe we will talk more about collaring you another time. _ ”

Shiro’s cock twitched, “Ok, thank you, I’m looking forward to it.”

“ _ You’re probably a mess rn aren’t you puppy? _ ”

“I am sir,” Shiro felt it. Every passing minute the come cooled and dried more, but he knew the moment he shifted on the couch it would all start migrating across his skin and become disgusting.

“ _ Cute. Send me a picture.” _

Shiro’s heart pounded into his ribcage. A picture? Of his soft cock and his come pooling on him? He had never taken a photo like that, had never tried to take a lewd since Adam was made uncomfortable by his first attempt. But also, Red had never seen him before. Well, he had seen his profile picture of his abs but Shiro wasn’t sure that Red even knew that it was  _ actually _ him.

Would he show his face? No, he didn’t have to. He wouldn’t. Just a photo of his mess.

He held the phone up to take the picture and found it surprisingly difficult to get a good angle. It was awkward just trying to take a picture of your lower half while sprawled across a couch.

He added the photo to the direct message. An awkward angle of his muscled stomach soaked in his come, his cock with a slight chub over his thigh. He was blushing hard, he had never sent a  _ dick pic _ before and no one had seen his cock in a good amount of time.

The three dots popped up quickly, “_Wow look at you. Such a messy puppy._ _How are you going to clean that up, huh?_”

The words shot sharp and hot straight to Shiro’s cock. Arousal busting forth despite his empty balls.

“I will lick it clean sir,” He sighed as he typed it. “Please.”

“ _ Show me puppy. _ ”

It felt as if the world had stopped turning. As if Red were sitting across from him right now daring him to do it, to prove what Shiro was willing to do to prove his devotion to him, All thoughts of modesty and secrecy were gone. He needed to do this.

Shiro swiped up a thick glob of his come and hit “record” on his phone. His own fucked out and flushed face reflected in the display, electricity sparked along his skin as he rose his fingers up to his lips. He stared at his own image as he delicately lapped his seed off of himself. It was surprisingly erotic, watching himself do something so degrading and sexual. Moreso when he thought about Red watching this back. The phone display might as well be Red himself watching. 

With that in mind and his thoughts scattered beyond his arousal, Shiro took his own fingers into his mouth, sucking them down, twisting his tongue around them. Making a sultry show of it. He scooped up more come and spread it out his tongue, eyes rolling back at how dirty the whole situation was. He was getting hard again.

Shiro sent the video, watching the little blue loading bar crawl up to full as he absentmindedly stroked his half-hard cock. He never would have imagined himself doing something like this but doing it felt like the first few seconds as you jumped for a parachute fall.

The video appeared in their chat and Shiro sucked in a nervous breath and waited. And waited. Two full minutes passed, then three, then four. Shiro wilted, every moment that passed brought new doubts and regrets with it. Red must have hated it. Maybe he just wanted a picture and this was too forward? Maybe he left since their time was done? 

Shiro started to spiral into a mild panic. His cock soft in his hand he quickly hammered in some messages.

“Sorry if that wasn’t what you wanted, sir. I’ll do better next time.”

No response.

“Is it okay? I’m sorry.”

Shiro restrained the urge to beg for forgiveness. He remembered Adam being unhappy with his nude and shaming him for it. Thinking about Adam made him think of his agreement with Red, but how could he report to him about this if Red was MIA and possibly upset with him?

Finally the three dots popped up.

“ _ You did very well, puppy, so good for me,” _ Red responded as if nothing had happened. Perhaps nothing did happen and Shiro just got way ahead of himself. “ _ Don’t apologize. Go and have a good night, cum again if you got hard.” _

Shiro sat back. Well. Red didn’t seem mad. Shiro was probably just projecting onto him, making assumptions. Someone like him clicking away from a chat screen to do something else for a moment was beyond normal, especially since it was the end of their allotted time. Shiro wasn’t entitled to his attention anyways, Shiro was the one serving  _ him _ .

He sighed, letting the stress melt away and scrolled up to the selfie Red had sent him. He was so good. Shiro couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else, didn’t know what he would do without Red taking charge of his life the way he had.

Shiro’s cock slowly hardened again. Damn, still horny now that his anxiety had faded. He pulled up his collection of unlocked videos of Red on his nearby laptop, found one with Red sitting spread eagle on his motorcycle in torn fishnets. 

“ _ You’ll never fuck someone like me. _ ” Red said in the video between tokes of his joint. 

Shiro was fine with that, he was happy to worship Red from afar forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought I forgot about this fic HUH

The desert was especially cold tonight. Dark and empty out in the yard, in the yawning stretch of the acres around the old farmhouse. The house itself dark save for the low lamps, the glow of the laptop screen. Quiet save for the droning beats from the stereo, the aux cord stretched and plugged into a phone. 

Keith leaned back in his chair, tipping the last of his cooler down his throat, his other hand lazily between his legs. 

It had been a long time since he had offered a sexting session to a client. The last few he had done where too long, meandering, the men pushy about getting free photos squeezed out of the deal. Which sucked for more reasons than one, namely that Keith  _ enjoyed _ sexting. He didn’t get much hands-on time with men anymore and it felt  _ good _ to break one down in real time with just his words.

And Shiro was such a good boy. The best, actually, and he seemed to be sticking around. Keith was soaked from their conversation, from the knowledge that Shiro spent so much money on him, that he put himself in mental chastity and only beat off to his image.

Sex work was difficult, but when it was going well Keith  _ loved _ it. Beyond the money and the confidence, there was a powerful gratification in knowing that he was a man’s singular fantasy. And Shiro was jerking himself off now, as Keith spoke to him through the computer, about to explode.

_ “Just a dog for me, a good loyal obedient dumb puppy.”  _ Keith grinned as he typed it out. It was ridiculous. He followed the train, getting dirtier and dirtier. Shiro had a praise kink and clearly worked a stressful high-powered job, the more Keith shoved him down and belittled him in this loving way, the more Shiro attached himself to Keith. And the more he paid. 

Keith stroked his hard little cock under his boxers, slicking his wetness around it. It had been a  _ long _ time since he had played with anyone in person, and thinking about actually collaring this dumb sub and parading him around made Keith wet as hell. He pressed down, stroked his entrance and bit his lip as he finished typing with the other hand. 

He had gotten pretty good at one-handed typing in the early days of his sex work.

Shiro had gone quiet and Keith smirked, knowing exactly why, “Cum for me Shiro.”

Keith pushed away from the desk to give himself some space and dove two fingers deep into his cunt. He hammered, hooking against the place behind his dick. Fuck that was good. He pulled his vibrator (it was always within reach of his laptop for this very reason) and planted it on his clit. Within a minute he came, just a quickie, just enough to get his head on straight.

He wiped his hand off on his boxers and came back to the conversation, checking the clock. Seven more minutes? Damn that was quick. If it was anyone else Keith would tell them goodnight and close out, maybe send a premade nude as a consolation prize for the leftover time. But he was feeling nice and fuzzy, and Shiro was his best customer.

Keith invited Shiro to conversation and skipped up from his rolling chair to duck into the fridge for another cooler. After this conversation he was going to microwave some leftovers, curl up on the couch with the new episode of his show. 

Living alone out in his dad’s old farmhouse got lonely sometimes but Keith was happy here. Happy to have his own space out of the city with plenty of desert to ride his bike through. And being his own boss, he was able to do as he pleased so long as he had clients like Shiro that would pay the bills.

Keith flicked his phone to play a different song and wrapped up his conversation with Shiro. It was so cute how the man reacted to him, so fresh and innocent somehow. Keith was used to working with virgins and with others who didn’t have time for relationships and had gone years without. But Shiro was perhaps the most vanilla, the most unaware of his own kinks. Keith enjoyed exploring him, charting new territory that Shiro could explore in the future.

And then, of course, Shiro brought up the ex again. Hung up on it, it must have been a bad breakup or a particularly formative relationship. Keith frowned as he told Shiro not to bring him up, that he would train him out of thinking of this ex. Shiro deserved better anyways, from what Keith had seen, Shiro was not only a good boy but a thoughtful and gentle man. 

It was a whole other task on Keith’s plate to train Shiro out of thinking of his ex and into thinking of him, but if he did it right it could mean more cash. It could mean a longer investment. Shiro needed constant reassurance and it was already tiring on Keith’s end. He was soft with Shiro when he needed it, but he also needed to be firm, to remain the dom in this situation, to keep their boundaries strong.

Two minutes left on the clock and Keith cackled loudly to himself when he got Shiro to send him a picture of his spent cock. Still half hard, dripping in come. Keith laughed only because it was so  _ fun _ to get a man to do this in the right context. To see with his own eyes how thickly they had come because of him. 

It made Keith feel  _ amazing. _

He teased, twisted the conversation just enough that Shiro hopped to task like the obedient little puppy he was. Within a minute a video was loading in the message feed and Keith sat forward, grin wicked and wide as he hit play.

The video started and Keith chuckled at the fingers scooping up the seed, watching as Shiro’s face leaned in and-

_ Wait. _

Keith squinted at the video, at the man lapping come of his fingers. He clicked back, paused and looked again. Why did Shiro look so familiar? 

Oh.

_ Oh shit. _ Keith was a fucking idiot. 

He clicked open another tab on the browser, swearing to himself as he frantically clicked about and started typing Pidge’s- no wait, Matt Holt’s name into the search bar. Matt’s page came up, his dorky military photo smiling awkwardly back at him. Keith clicked down, scrolled through mutual friends, then clicked away to all friends. He scrolled quickly, completely aware that Shiro was waiting for his response in the other tab.

It was taking too long, Keith swore again and started typing in to search through Matt’s friend list. He must have been mistaken, imagining it. He had spent the first two years doing sex work paranoid he would end up seen by someone he knew, or a friend of a friend, or something, and word would come back around. He must just be paranoid again. 

He typed in S-H-I-    
  
The friends list narrowed to a few faces, and amongst them, was the face he just saw in the video eating up his own come after orgasming to Keith.

Takashi Shirogane.  _ Shirogane _ . Fuck. 

His photo was a military portrait as well, matching Matt’s. They worked at the same base. Shiro was handsome as hell, striking and Keith remembered when he had come to Keith’s high school years ago. It was so vivid, him standing in the auditorium in his uniform, discussing the pilot program, the related space program he had been a part of before the accident that lost him his arm.

_ Fuck. _ It was painfully obvious now. Keith had spent the last years at high school aiming to join the cadets, watching youtube videos that featured Shiro, leafing through program pamphlets with Shiro featured inside them. The man was a fucking  _ local hero _ and Keith had been findomming him for weeks.

Keith’s hands were up in his hair, gripping at the roots as he panicked. This was  _ too fucking close. _ His best finsub worked with his friend’s older brother. The degree of seperation was too fucking narrow. 

The tab Keith had left was blinking with new messages. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Keith tabbed back and put in the fastest, most stock answer he could. He hoped Shiro wouldn’t catch on, but how would he? The worst that would happen would be that Shiro would think  _ he _ had done something wrong in his video or messages, and that Keith was just being polite and professional. Keith could do damage control later if he really needed to.

He closed the window and got up. He paced through the entire house, chasing his anxious thoughts from one room to the other. The whole house echoed his stress back at him. He had to get control of this, stop spiralling before he did something stupid like cancel this contract with  _ Admiral Takashi Shirogane. _

Goddamnit! He came back, downed half his cooler in one powerful chug and opened his message on his phone. 

He needed to talk to someone about this. He needed to talk through this. Otherwise he would make it worse, do something stupid. He scrolled down to Allura’s chat and clicked it, she would know what to do, she always knew what to do.

“HEY CAN WE TALK?” Keith hammered in with his phone, scooping up his cooler and stalking out to the veranda. It was cold out here, but at least looking out at the desert would help him think.

_ “Yes of course, are you okay? _ ” Allura responded promptly. She was always available to talk, even when she shouldn’t be, she was somehow able to give her clients the attention they needed, make content, and act as a mentor all at once.

“Something weird happened. I don't know what to do. I’m freaking out,” Keith let his emotions out, knowing Allura could handle it. “Remember my new finsub, the one I was milking?”

“ _ Shiro? Yes I do, what’s happening? _ ” Of course Allura remembered, Keith swore she took notes or something. “ _ Are you okay, Red? _ ”

“Yeah yeah yeah but listen, I  _ know _ this guy!” Keith typed frantically. “Not like, directly? But he’s a big deal in the state I’m from. Local hero. And he has connections to my friend’s family, he fucking came to my school to do a talk!”

“ _ Oh that’s awkward, are you okay with that?” _ Allura asked. It wasn’t what Keith had expected her to ask, not by a long shot, but she had years of experience doing findoming, and she had experienced it all and knew how to talk Keith down when he needed it.

“Idk?” Keith responded, taking another sip and running his hands through his hair. “I don’t think he knows who I am at least, but if he showed a picture of me to his friend he would know.”

It was vague, but Allura understood, “ _ Ah, do you think Shiro is the type to do that? In my experience most subs keep this to themself. It’s a privacy issue for the sub as well. _ ”

“Should I keep the contract then?” Keith sighed as he typed it. He really,  _ really _ didn’t want to lose Shiro’s money. He had planned his whole next few weeks around those tributes. 

Keith was good at what he did, but the fact was no matter how good he was he was never going to rake in the cash the way someone like Allura could. Allura, or “PrincessXXXAllura” could make a thousand dollars a day if she simply showed up for it, made the rounds on twitter and AdmireClub. She was a beautiful cis girl, had a great natural body, and worked hard to maintain her polished image. Keith, being a trans guy who couldn’t grow any facial hair and wasn’t built like a firetruck, only had the smallest pool of men he could hope to drain.

Losing a client was devastating. 

“ _ I mean, it’s really up to you _ ,” Allura typed in, taking the time to write her thoughts out carefully. “ _ Ethically? So long as you keep his privacy and don’t tell anyone who might know him, I don’t think there is an issue? But if you’re not comfortable with it, that’s enough reason to cut the contract. _ ”

Keith sat back and stared out at the dark desert around him. What  _ were _ the chances they would meet? What were the chances that word of this would get around to anyone? It was possible that Shiro wouldn’t even continue after this contract was over, that he would look at his bank statements and panic and block Keith’s twitter and be done with him. 

They didn’t even live in the same city. The base was a four-hour drive away which, under different circumstances with a different person, would be  _ much  _ too close for Keith. But the more he thought about it, the more he felt the pieces fall into place. 

Shiro was an admiral with high-pay, busy with work, stressed from the job and his breakup. Keith, or “Red”, was a distraction. A cause. Shiro  _ was _ a good honorable guy.

“His job is uh,” Keith typed, trying to think of a good way to put this to Allura without telling too much about Shiro. “It’s a job where if he was found out to be in some sort of relationship with a sex worker it would be a scandal.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Allura typed simply, “ _ I’ve had clients like that. They keep their secrets close, it's a good idea to keep this to yourself and run out the contract at the very least. So long as you stay safe and don’t betray his secret it should be okay.” _

Keith nodded to himself. Yeah. Yeah, this could be okay. There was no reason to panic over it, not when the money was this good and the chance they would run into each other was minimal. There was a balance to it, both of them had cards in their hand they could play against the other, but Keith had the upper hand. He knew first. He had less to lose.

“Thanks Allura, this helped,” He typed, “I gotta go cool off, ttyl?”

“ _ Anytime _ ,” Allura answered with a kawaii sticker of a mouse blowing kisses. “ _ Lmk if you wanna facetime to talk about it more, I know stuff like this can be a lot. It can sneak up on you.” _

Keith thanked her again and closed his phone. He sighed, rolling a joint and lighting it up. He took a long drag to settle himself, sinking back into the verdana’s old sagging couch. 

He had called  _ Admiral Takashi Shirogane _ a “good little puppy”, amongst other things. Takashi Shirogane had not only seen his pussy, but had blown multiple loads to it. He had sent fat portions of his paycheck to Keith for pleasure of doing it. 

Keith remembered thinking Shiro was attractive when he came to talk at his school. It was part of why he paid so much attention to that presentation. Plans might have changed, but Keith had considered joining up almost entirely because of Shiro. 

And now Shiro was in his pocket. Twisted around his finger. Sending dick pics and stacks of cash.

Keith took another drag and exhaled slowly. He would have to be careful, it was too much power to have over an attractive and successful man like Takashi Shirogane. He needed to make sure he didn’t abuse it, that he treated Shiro like any other finsub.

Keith spent the rest of the night on the veranda, listening to the sounds of the desert, smoking as he scrolled through Shiro’s facebook. Through all the photos of him at the base, him at get togethers and important dinners, photos of him and his ex celebrating milestones. None of it reflected the Shiro he had grown to known. The  _ real  _ Shiro, if he was to be bold.

The complete picture was alluring, and Keith had to force himself to erase the photos and thoughts from his mind. To act as if everything was normal, when in truth, it was anything but normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a chapter and a half and the plot is firing up and I'm pumped as fuck!!!
> 
> Thank yall for going in on such a niche ride with me I live for your comments and kudos and bookmarks and shit!

Shiro found it even more difficult to not think about Adam after Red made the new rule. Red wanted to “train” the thought of Adam out of him, which was honestly very welcome. He wasn’t sure that it was possible to be “trained” out of thinking of his ex, but what was the harm in trying?

The first time he messaged Red about Adam was the next day during his lunch. Shiro had been sitting in the instructor’s lounge, eating as he looked over some reports and he noticed a group of colleagues sharing a home cooked meal. One of the instructors had been close to Matt and Shiro, or as it turned out, closer with Matt. She had barely spoken to Shiro since the break up and never did outside of professional banter. Shiro wasn’t invited to have some of her famous avocado salad. 

He pulled out his phone then and there and sent Red $10, pocket change, and messaged him.

“Thought about my ex.” 

He didn’t know what else he should say, so he left it at that. Five minutes later, Red messaged back.

“ _ Good puppy, how about instead of him you think of what Im doing right now instead? _ ”

Red sent a photo and Shiro’s heart fluttered. Red was sitting in what looked like a garage, his hair a tussled mess over his lidded eyes as he smirked down at the camera. His bike was behind him, lifted on a jack with a mess of tools and parts around it. 

“Looking good, sir,” Shiro responded, looking at Red’s photo for another moment before continuing, “You and the bike.”

Shiro’s colleagues laughed at a shared joke, but Shiro was focused on the three dots of Red typing.

“ _ Installing that part my good little puppy paid for, _ ” Red commented. “ _ You do so well for your master, puppy. _ ”

After that it became another part of Shiro’s routine. It seemed as if all of Shiro’s schedule revolved around Red, even his work was all for Red now. He tweeted often about how being devoted gave him purpose, something to focus on to help him get through the days. He started posting his own dick pics when he was so hard he felt he couldn’t hold out anymore, wrote up about how good it felt to master himself for Red. 

Sometimes Red would respond with permission to come and other times he would simply respond with a “ _ :)  _ “. 

Shiro made his tributes and paid for whatever Red needed. And now he messaged him whenever the thought of Adam crept up to him. At first it was two to three times a day. Shiro would see something in his apartment, hear a song, something would trigger a quick memory and he would pull out his phone and message Red. 

Work on the base was a minefield of reminders of Adam. Adam had transferred shortly before they broke up, although the request to transfer had been done weeks ahead of time. They thought that maybe working at the same base and with the same pilots wasn’t helping their relationship issues, and that they just needed more distance and time apart. 

Adam transferred to a research base on the other side of the state, a three and a half hour drive. Shiro had thought it was too much distance for Adam to expect him to be okay with, to expect him to accept him moving out and then going to visit him on the weekends. But they hadn’t been okay for a  _ long _ time. It felt like Adam made the transfer just to seal the deal.

The good thing was that Shiro didn’t have to worry about running into him. But they had been close since they entered the Garrison, dating mere weeks after meeting. So almost everything in Shiro’s life had Adam’s fingerprints on it, they had gone up in the ranks together, they had almost been engaged. It was hard to untangle him from what Shiro had.

“ _ Im starting to think you’re doing it on purpose, puppy,”  _ Red teased one evening, “ _ Do you just love tributing me this much?” _

“Lol, sorry sir,” Shiro responded, rubbing his tired face as he reclined in his bed. “I don't need a reason to tribute you.”

Shiro proved it by flicking over to his pay app and sending another twenty dollars. 

“ _ Good puppy _ ,” Red typed a moment later, “ _ You’re not dating at all are you?” _

Red would know if he was, Shiro thought, he wasn’t supposed to come without Red’s permission and seeing guys typically meant there would be a bit of that. 

“No, don’t see a point,” Shiro responded, bleak. “Don’t have time.”

“ _ You’re a good puppy for me, Shiro, _ ” Red’s words blinked up on Shiro’s phone, “ _ Serving me is fulfilling to you, but you should date if you feel you need something more. _ ”

Shiro exhaled, hands shaking for some reason, “Thank you sir, but no, this is working for me. Thank you for the opportunity to serve you, I’m better than I was before, if you can believe it. You make me a better person. I wasn’t a good boyfriend and this arrangement is more than I’m worthy of.”

There was a long pause and once Shiro started to get nervous by it, Red responded again.

“ _ Hey, I need you to download the Carrier app. Its a messenger, my username on it is Red#4587 go and download it and add me now. Don’t wait.” _

Shiro blinked, typed a quick “Yes sir” and closed out to download this app. It came up quickly in the search even though Shiro had never heard of it before. It looked like a typical chat app, one with text and voice and video. It boasted high privacy, which was probably why Red used it spefifically. 

He opened it up, made his account and added Red as a contact. 

Almost instantly his phone lit up with an incoming voice call on the app. The default alert alarmed him, he almost dropped the phone as the blinking white display lit up his bedroom.  _ Was Red calling him?  _ This must be a mistake. Shiro held the phone and watched for the display to cancel, for Red to decline the call on his end, but it didn’t end. 

Shiro slid his finger to accept the call, “H-hello?”

“Hey, puppy,” Red’s voice was a low purr through his phone. “Surprised you didn't I?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Shiro sat up and kicked his way out of the covers, pacing the room immediately, “I thought it was a mistake.”

“Don’t expect too much,” Red teased, and  _ god _ , hearing his voice like this was beyond anything Shiro could have been prepared for. Knowing that this was  _ Red _ and he was talking to  _ him _ and only to him. Unlike all those videos he had watched where Shiro had imagined the words were for him, this time, they were. “I charge a lot for phone sessions, so this is just a quick little check in.”

“Of course,” Shiro was being  _ spoiled _ . He blinked hard and clicked the lights on in his living room, he wanted to be more present, to be alert and to say the right things. And he  _ didn’t _ want to get hard. “Uh, I could, I mean, I wouldn’t mind-”

Shiro stopped when he heard Red  _ chuckle _ , it was a beautiful sound, “No, no, Shiro,”  _ God, _ his name on Red’s tongue. “I know your budget, you’re about tapped out for this pay period. We can talk about that once your next check comes in, but for now I just need you to listen to me.”

Shiro stopped his pacing and held his breath.

“Are you sitting down, puppy?” Red asked.

Shiro sat, “Yes, sir.”

“Good, now listen puppy,” Red purred, “You are a  _ good person _ . You deserve to be happy.”

“Th-thank you-” Shiro stammered and was immediately cut off with a sharp  _ tsk _ .

“No, I want you to repeat that back to me,” Red ordered. “Say ‘I am a good person and I deserve to be happy’, say it, Puppy.”

Shiro took in a deep breath, “I am a good… person…” Why was this hard to say?

“And?” Red’s voice prodded. 

Shiro felt like he was going to crack, “And I deserve… to be happy.”

“Good boy, again.”

“I am a good person… and I… deserve to be happy.”

“Again, puppy, like you mean it.”

Shiro’s hand was shaking, his heart pounding, he felt tears threaten to break from his eyes, “I am a good person and I deserve to be happy.” 

“There you go, that’s what I wanted to hear from you Shiro,” Red purred and Shiro flushed, the praise shot straight to his dick after the tension and release of the mantra. “Remind yourself of that whenever you doubt it, those are words from your master, Shiro. So you know that they are true, right?”

“Right, sir,” Shiro’s voice was small, “Thank you, sir.”

“Of course, puppy,” Red’s voice was  _ warm _ . “I’ll hear from you soon.”

The call ended. The entirety had been no longer than six minutes but felt like it had been hours, somehow, and yet seconds. Shiro was sweating, thrown by the abrupt surprise and by how deeply those words gutted him. How did something nice and kind dig so far into him? How did it hurt and yet soothe so well? How was Red so damn  _ good _ at that?

Adam had once suggested that Shiro needed therapy, that the loss of his arm and the defunding of the space program had fucked him up. And it was true, but Shiro always thought it was more useful to keep his eyes forward, to do one step at a time and never look back. It hadn’t been working. Adam leaving had proved that, hadn’t it?

_ Fuck _ . He was thinking about Adam again. Seconds after hearing Red’s voice. He should be savoring this moment, committing Red’s purr echoing around his apartment to memory so he would never lose it. It would be too embarrassing to message him now, like a whimpering, limping puppy rather than… well, whatever he imagined he was. He wanted to be strong for Red, and even if Red told him to give him the reins and train this out of him there had to be a point where Shiro picked up the slack.

He leaned against one of the massive windows, forehead to the glass and let his breath fog up over the lights of the base in the distance. 

“I am a good person,” Shiro whispered to the dark night yawning out before him, “And I deserve to be happy.” 

He felt silly. This is why he never wanted to try therapy, he didn’t want to have to jump through these hokey feel-good exercises. But past that judgement of himself, it felt good. He felt better. Red had told him to say it, Red had told him it was true, and if he was doing everything in his life right now for this handsome devil he had to believe that he had some idea what he was talking about.

“I am a good person,” Shiro lifted off the glass, looked at his face in the sudged surface staring back at him, “And I deserve to be happy.”

Shiro downed a glass of water, washed his face, brushed his teeth and sent Red the last bit in his budget as a tip. He wanted to give more, but Red was strict about not overspending without his exclit permission.

He wrote “thank you” in the memo line, hitting send before crawling back to bed. Ten minutes later Red sent a message on Carrier, a black heart emoji with a simple “ _ good boy _ ”. Shiro sank back in his pillow and sighed. He felt better. He felt taken care of, which was a way he hadn’t felt in a long time.

The weeks went by like this, with Shiro slowly shrugging off his focus on Adam and their past relationship and replacing it with this wholesome worship. 

-

Red continued as normal, except now their twitter conversations moved to Carrier and Shiro was able to sneak in a few sexting sessions. Red didn’t offer calls again, and Shiro was too shy to ask. He didn’t want to presume and ruin what a gift that first call had been. Besides, he was happy with this arrangement.

Matt and him continued their weekly gym sessions and hang outs, and Matt kept trying to talk Shiro into going out or hooking up. It was less often, sure, but since Shiro wouldn’t let up on why he kept checking his phone (he used every excuse in the book and Matt only sometimes bought them) Shiro could only do so much to dissuade him.

One night Matt sprung a get-together on him under the pretense of the two of them grabbing happy hour drinks and wings. He had invited a gaggle of his friends from the base, people Shiro had hung around with once or twice in similar settings. Shiro noticed them as soon as he walked into the bar, their voices loud enough to carry through the whole place.

“Hey! Takashi!” Nyma waved, standing on the footrest of the bar stool. “Long time no see big guy!”

Shiro swallowed down a groan and forced a smile. Nyma and Rolo were technicians on the base, part of engineering with Matt. They weren’t from around here and had transferred in as a couple, the pair always had similar energy to a couple of backpackers at a music festival rather than Garrison professionals. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, he did, he just never felt like he was up to their speed.

“Long time, Takashi,” Rolo gave him a strong shoulder slap as Shiro rounded the tall table to his spot next to Matt. He wondered if Rolo had aimed for his prosthetic on purpose. “We barely get to see you anymore now that you’re  _ admiral _ .”

“Ah, yeah, they keep me real busy upstairs,” Shiro shrugged off his coat and settled in, Matt was giving him a shy smirk, one that knew Shiro wouldn’t have shown up if he knew it wasn’t just them.

“Are you not allowed to hang out with us lower ranks now or what?” Nyma teased, tossing back the last of her colourful cocktail and flapping her arm towards the bar for another. 

“Hey come on,” Matt smiled, “There’s a lot of adjustment and stuff, Takashi’s just been real busy, right?”

Shiro nodded, grateful for the out the waiter gave when he came with Nyma’s refill. They all ordered a round on Matt’s tab. Shiro’s phone buzzed where it sat on the table and he scooped it up before it could display anything to prying eyes.

Red messaged. Shiro tucked his phone away, he would have to slip away to check that. He couldn’t risk checking and being questioned with this crowd. He was so uncomfortable.

The drinks came and the first few sips soothed over Shiro’s ruffled feathers. He always did better in these situations with a little bit of lubrication, so to speak. The talk winded around Shiro’s new rank, his new responsibilities, and what Rolo and Nyma had been up to the past couple months since they had last seen him.

Traveling during their off time, trekking from Singapore to India in a sporadic and under-planned trip. Shiro had seen their instagram posts and had forced down the jealousy and second-hand jealousy it gave him. Knowing them, they had probably managed to hide the more risky and questionable parts of their vacation, the garrison tracked public social media and did “random” drug tests on people they suspected were partying in their off time. Rolo and Nyma always gave off “stoner couple” vibes, despite their tests always coming up clean.

“It was life changing, seriously,” Rolo said, after a long story about night-swimming with other backpackers in Thailand after a rave. “And that night, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you-”

Nyma laughed and eblowed Rolo, “Shut  _ up _ , I’m sure they don’t need to hear about  _ that _ .”

Shiro refrained from rolling his eyes as he took a gulp of his beer.

“Oh, what? Wait, did you guys hook up with the Australian girl?” Matt was way more into this story than Shiro. But they were friends, like actual friends who worked together. 

Nyma smirked as she flushed, Rolo just grinned, “You guys should come along on the next trip. Things get wild on the road.”

“Absolutely!” Matt exclaimed, “There is no scene around here, it's so hard to meet people.”

Shiro could feel the creeping pry of relationship questions coming, he could see it in the others' faces as they flicked their eyes to him. He hadn’t spoken up much during the story and they were noticing him fading into the background of his own accord.

“Can you get time off for travel, Takashi?” Nyma asked, leaning up on the table, sitting with her knees on the stool. “You should look into traveling to Japan, there is so much cool shit there you would love it.”

Ugh. 

“Yeah? I mean, I haven’t thought about traveling much lately,” Shiro was being honest. His world revolved around this one small desert city and little else. “I think if I were to travel I would want something more planned out and uh, less stressful? I mean, it sounds fun, but I would rather know everything is taken care of.”

Rolo and Nyma nodded slowly in unison.

“Maybe Amsterdam,” Rolo smirked, “Oh, well, don’t look at me like that. There’s more than weed there, Takashi. You don’t need to do drugs to have fun, and last time I was there I saw a lot of gay guys, big hook up scene. You could have fun.”

_ Ugh _ .

“Hmm,” Shiro smiled uncomfortably, remembering Red’s unread message in his pocket. “Most big cities have a hook up scene, with hopefully more sober people.”

“Not like here, am I RIGHT?” Nyma cried as she sat up on her knees and raised her glass up high in a sudden cheer. Rolo laughed and caught her with an arm around her ass, him and Matt following up with less uproarious but game cheers of their own. 

Shiro was about to excuse himself when the waiter came back around. It was his turn to pay for a round so he stuck around as they all ordered new drinks (Rolo conned Nyma into a water and a “shared” beer with him). 

“So are you seeing anyone yet?” Nyma asked, a little too loudly as she leaned across the table to get closer to Shiro. “How long have you and Adam been broken up?”

“Uh, not really.” Shiro stood, trying to pry himself away so he could get a breather, “It’s uh, been a couple months. Maybe longer.”

“I saw on instagram that he’s seeing someone! Did you know he was seeing someone?” Nyma was too close and too loud. Matt and Rolo coaxed her back to her seat but she was still folded on the table with her elbows, like a cat about to pounce.

“No, uh, I gotta-” Shiro tried to make an escape.

“Don’t know if it matters cause he’s transferring back,” Nyma said. Matt and Rolo exchanged a look but didn’t turn to Shiro. They had been waiting to tell him.

“I gotta go to the bathroom,” Shiro muttered, stumbling as he stepped away.

He only had one drink, but combined with the sudden shock that Adam was transferring back had the edges of his vision blurry with an anxiety that clawed in deeper the closer he got to the bathroom. Shiro breathed slowly as he pushed into the single stall and leaned against the wall, staring up at the water-stained ceiling.

What the  _ fuck _ .

Shiro pulled out his phone and opened Carrier to check the message that Red had sent him thirty minutes ago.

It was a photo of a take out order, Mexican and a separate receipt for a sixer _ ,  _ the message only said “ _ Dinner is on you puppy, pay up _ .”

Shiro’s shoulders slumped. He could do that. He could pay for that and be useful and good for someone. He flipped to his pay app, sent a rounded up amount from the two sums and clicked back.

“Done. Sir, something has happened regarding my ex.”

Shiro didn’t know what else to say. Red wasn’t his  _ friend _ , he was his dom, the sex worker he paid for the pleasure of paying someone. The guy he jerked off to when he was allowed. He didn’t want to dump his problem on him but…

The three dots blinked up and bounced and Shiro held his breath.

“ _ Are you okay? _ ”

Red cared about him, whether it was an extension of his work persona or not, Shiro needed this, “I don’t know.”

“ _ What’s going on puppy, tell me. _ ”

Shiro sighed and typed as quickly as he could, “We used to work together, he transferred around the time we broke up and I just learned he’s coming back. It’s not a big deal but a drunk coworker just unloaded it on me and I think my other coworkers were hiding it from me. I can’t deal with this here.”

There was a pause, then the three dots appeared, “ _ Where are you _ .”

Shiro swallowed hard, his chest ached for some reason. A distant, irrational part of him imagined Red hopping on his motorcycle to come and save him from this awkward get-together, “At a bar, I thought it was just gonna be me and my one friend.”

Shiro rubbed his face, he felt a bit stupid, like when he had called his mom from a high school house party that had gotten out of hand for him.

“ _ Im going to give you an out puppy, take it or leave it. _ ” Red’s words blinked onto the screen. “ _ You are gonna make an excuse to leave and then message me once you are in your car, I have a task for you to do for me. If you cant come up with an excuse in 20 I’ll call you through Carrier and hang up after a couple rings, use it as an excuse. You in or are you good? _ ”

Shiro thought it over for a second, “Yeah, I wanna leave.”

“ _ Ok puppy, I’ll call in 20 if I dont hear from you first, don’t keep me waiting _ .”

And like that it was as if a timer had been set, the order was given and Shiro was striding back to the table where the three of his friends were huddled close and broke off as soon as Shiro appeared.

“Hey, Shiro,” Matt smiled awkwardly, “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Shiro lied, he picked up his drink (which was full, damnit) and took a swig. He wouldn’t be able to finish it and drink safely, maybe just a few sips with the few leftover chicken wings and he would be good to go. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you didn’t know about Adam!” Nyma was apologetic and whiney, the way she got when she had been partying a little too hard. 

“No it's fine, don’t worry about it,” Shiro was trying not to be curt, he just didn’t want this to drag on for the rest of his twenty minutes.

“Matt said you’ve taken yourself off the market,” Rolo chimed in, Matt hissed and kicked him under the table but he ignored him, “Big guy like you needs to get laid every now and again, you tried any of those gay hook up apps?”

“Hey uh, I actually…” Shiro hadn’t come up with an excuse. “I forgot to mention I can’t stay long, I have a uh, scheduled video call with my parents tonight. My mom is hard of hearing so-”

Shiro slipped his coat on as the three responded with a chorus of protests and whines.

“Listen, we won’t talk about Adam or your love life or anything anymore, I’m sorry,” Matt looked pained, he knew they hit a nerve. “Right guys?”

Nyma and Rolo raised their eyebrows.

“Yeah! Off the table! Shiro doesn’t need no man!” Nyma was still too loud.

“Takashi has the kind of cash where he doesn’t need to worry about dating though,” Rolo smirked and picked up his glass, “You know, if you really need it, you can always get you a rent boy.”

Nyma slapped Rolo’s arm as Shiro flushed furiously, patting his pockets for his keys, wallet, phone. He had everything, he could go. He needed this conversation to end.

“Hey don’t be gross!” Matt scolded and then laughed, “Shiro isn’t some creepy old rich dude who has to bribe guys to bed! What are you on?”

“I’m going you guys, it was fun, uh, here this is to cover my round,” Shiro put some cash on the table as he slowly side stepped away.

“Matt  _ that’s _ gross! Sex work is work!” Nyma recited with a rapid blink. 

“Night guys, it was fun!” Shiro practically yelled, only then getting a response from the group. They all waved, Matt and Nyma both jumped up to give him hugs, one quick the other awkwardly long. Shiro promised it wouldn’t be as long before the next time, although right now he couldn’t imagine wanting to meet up with those two again any time soon.

The cool night air was welcome as Shiro stepped out onto the street and made his way back to his car. The quiet and solitude and purpose a balm against… well, all of that.

He checked his phone. He had gotten out in ten minutes. Not bad considering the weak excuse. He swiped over to Carrier and quickly messaged Red that he was heading back to his car.

Red had already messaged back by the time he unlocked it and got in the driver’s seat, “ _ You okay to drive? _ ”

“Yeah, I had less than two drinks and ate a lot of chicken wings,” Shiro responded. He felt unnerved by how casually he was responding. He’d had to watch that, he didn’t want to come off as disrespectful or ungrateful for this favor Red was doing for him.

“ _ You are usually an honest puppy so I’m going to trust you _ ,” Red typed. “ _ You ready for your task? _ ”

“Yes, sir.”

Shiro relaxed in his car seat, letting Red’s authority and control ease the stress from his body. Red was in control. That was all that mattered. He didn’t need to think about anything else while Red had him doing a task. It would be disrespectful to get sidetracked with those stressors while on a mission for his dom. 

“ _ Open up google maps and find a pet store that is open _ .” 

Shiro frowned at his phone. A pet store? His mind scrambled to think of what possible task Red would have for him at a pet store, of all places. He pulled up google maps and searched, and unbelievably found one that was open until nine and only ten minutes away. That gave him a solid half hour.

“Found one, sir,” Shiro typed to Red, “It's ten away.”

“ _ Good, message me when you’re inside _ .”

Shiro started the car and headed out. His brain was scattered in what felt like a hundred directions at once. Adam was transferring  _ back _ . Was he going to have his old position? A different one? Why hadn’t he heard yet? No, he needed to focus on this. 

The pet store was off of one of the main thoroughfares in town, a small but recognizable chain name. Red wasn’t going to make him buy a pet or eat dog food or something weird, was he? Come to think of it, Red hadn’t gotten him to do a task outside of his apartment before. Tasks were almost always something sexual if they weren’t something directly for Red.

Shiro remembered expressing curiosity in public sexual acts on one of his forms and panicked. What the hell was Red going to make him do? And would he actually do it? He would… wouldn’t he.

He parked outside the concrete slab of a building and wandered in through the automatic doors. Two workers were standing near each other, obviously slacking off and chatting before Shiro walked in. Both gave a half-assed close-to-end-of-shift greeting and Shiro nodded back, trying not to seem like a weirdo creep walking into a pet store at quarter to nine because his sexual dominant told him to.

Shiro veered down into an aisle full of bags of dog food, which seemed the safest aisle to park in, and pulled out his phone.

“Here, sir,” He hoped Red wouldn’t be slow to answer. There was only so much time and he felt very conspicuous. 

“ _ You have headphones on you? _ ” Red asked. 

Shiro patted around his jacket pockets, fished out his wireless earpods and popped them in preemptively, “Yes, sir.”

His phone lit up, Red was  _ calling him _ . Oh god. 

But Shiro didn’t realize it was a video call until he accepted. Red’s face filled the screen, marred with slight artifacting and lag until he adjusted a light so he was lit up properly. Shiro gaped dumbly. Red was  _ beautiful _ . His dark hair was a messy tussel about his face, his features sharp and his eyes dark as he  _ smirked  _ at Shiro. 

Right at him. Looking at  _ him _ .

“Hey puppy,” Red’s teeth showed as he grinned at Shiro’s shocked expression. “You gonna be able to hold it together for me?”

“Y-yes, sssir,” Shiro managed, trying to keep his voice below the soft rock droning over the store’s speakers. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t think this was something Red was ever going to have open to him, he didn’t know why Red was allowing this without a sizable payment up front. 

But damn, seeing Red moving and speaking to him in real time was unreal. Like a dream. Everything else faded away.

Red chuckled, his eyes sparking with mischief, “Good boy, don’t want to bother the employees right? Take me over to where they got dog collars and leashes.”

Collars? Shiro’s brain blinked out, whiting out into a pleasant fuzz that had him feeling like he was walking on air as he chimed a dutiful “yes, sir,” and paced to find the right aisle.

He spotted it from a distance. Lengths of nylon and chain hanging on metal racks, collars of similar material displayed next to them. The aisle was completely empty, luckily, Shiro was sure he was the only customer present in the store at all.

“Found them, sir,” Shiro muttered. When he looked down he saw that his image in the viewfinder revealed how  _ red _ he was. He didn’t even know he could blush to that deep a shade. Something about it sent a shiver of sparks down his spine.

“Good puppy, show me,” Red was smirking, fully enjoying himself as he leaned on one gloved hand. 

Shiro turned his phone and slowly guided it around. His heart was hammering in his chest.

“Okay, not bad. Move over to the collars,” Red’s voice was loud in Shiro’s ear. He obeyed easily. “Good, now put me on the shelf so I’m facing you and you’re hands free, can you do that?”

It was tricky to find a decent spot, but in a moment Shiro had his phone leaning against a stack of packaged flea collars with a decent angle that didn’t cut off his head.

He felt on display, the fluorescent lights weren’t doing him a single favor. Shiro fidgeted at his shirt, smoothing it out nervously as he waited for instructions. In his gut he knew what was coming.

“See any you like, puppy?” Red tilted his head, his grin wicked and his voice soft. 

“...C-collars? Sir?” Shiro stammered.

“Yeah, you’re picking out a collar, Shiro, go on,” Red cooed.  _ Cooed _ . 

Shiro swallowed hard as his eyes scanned over the collars. His vision was blurring from his nerves, from the growing erection in his pants. Red was video calling him, watching him right now as he was being made to pick out a  _ collar _ .

Okay, no, he had to focus. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. Okay, first thing first, he needed to find ones that would fit. His eyes scanned past bracelet-sized collars down to ones that looked closer to the size of his shirt collars. 

There were choke chains, nylon ones in bright colors, there were ones with cartoonish patterns and reflective inlays. That… couldn’t be what Red was expecting, could it? But then,  _ leather _ .

“Pick whatever catches your eye, I’ll choose the final one,” Red was leaning back in his chair, rolling a joint in his fingers as he watched. Damn, what Shiro wouldn’t give for the chance and freedom to share a joint with someone like him.

Shiro reached out and plucked two collars off the rack. Both were leather, thick,  _ handsome _ . One was black with flat, silver rivets embellishing it. The other was a smart brown, plain save for the simple black stitching that wrapped around it. They both felt hefty, strong,  _ sexy _ . Shiro took a deep breath and held them up.

“Closer, puppy, show me,” Red leaned closer to the display, squinting at Shiro’s video. 

Shiro shuddered a breath he hoped to god his phone wasn’t able to pick up, and leaned it to hold them close to his camera.

“Oh that brown one looks like you, doesn’t it puppy?” Red chuckled. “Does it fit?”

Shiro set down the black one and laid the collar flat between his palms. His heart was hammering so hard he could feel it behind his ears. His cock twitched at the thought of wearing it, at being collared,  _ owned _ by Red and no one else.

“I think so, s-sir,” Shiro never stuttered in real life. He was a goddamn  _ admiral _ . 

“You “think so”?” Red raised his eyebrows, “I don’t think that’s good enough for me, is it puppy?”

“N-n-no, s-sir,” Shiro was  _ hard _ . 

_ “No one is looking, right? Just try it on for me, don’t make me tell you twice,”  _ Red smiled, Red  _ licked his lips. _

Oh fuck. Oh goddamn. What the fuck.

Shiro squared himself and looked up and down the aisle. He was alone. He had to do it now. 

He held the leather up to his neck and felt the soft yet solid heft of the leather against his throat. He could smell the earthy musk of it, like a fresh leather jacket from the store that still creaked when you put it on. It slipped on easily despite the racing of his pulse under his fingers, the buckle at the back was large, the strap stiff, and it took a moment before it all locked into place.

“Look at you,” Red purred, his dark eyelashes flicking up and down as he took Shiro in. “Such a handsome puppy for me.”

“Th-thank you, sir,” Shiro struggled. His face was red, his forehead and throat were cool with sweat. His cock demanded attention, something to justify why it was there, something Shiro couldn’t wrap his head around while standing in a pet store at nine at night with a dog collar around his neck.

“That’s the one I think, they got one of those tag inscribing machines?” Red’s tone shifted from flirtatious to commanding effortlessly. “Take it off for now and go see if they have one.”

Shiro took the collar off sheepishly, feeling the damp wetness of his own sweat on it as he plucked up his phone. He walked around blind, hard and dumb looking for the machine. It was up near the tills, where the two workers were milling around next to the sliding glass door, the outdoor sign pulled in for the night.

Shiro gestured lamely at the machine as he did up his coat, attempting to disguise his erection. They two workers all but shrugged and went back to hovering around their closing duties as he stepped up to the kiosk.

“Found it,” Shiro announced, “Looks like they are trying to close up.”

“Be quick then, puppy. Nothing weird about discussing a puppy’s id tags on the phone,” Red laughed. “Show me the screen.”

Shiro held his phone up to the screen so Red could see. Red immediately instructed Shiro on what exactly to press, which shape tag, what font, the quantity (two?? For some reason??). Shiro did as he was told but couldn’t stop himself from darting his gaze back to the workers, to see if they were watching and suspicious over what was happening. They didn’t look over at all, completely unphased.

“Okay the one side should just say “Puppy”, type it in,” Red commanded and Shiro swallowed hard and punched in the screen’s keypad. “Other side. Yeah, okay, just put “Red’s” with an apostrophe “s”. Perfect.” 

Shiro was lightheaded, his chest aching and his mind spiraling into the softest and warmest arousal he had ever felt. All of this under the crackling, frozen-lake surface that was his complete humiliation and embarrassment. One wrong step and he would die, or come. He didn’t know which would be worse in this pet store at closing time.

Shiro swiped his credit card and the machine whirred as the metal dog tags were cut behind the little window. After only a minute, the two tags fell through to the little slot and Shiro was scooping them out.

“You ready, sir?” Shiro nearly jumped out of his skin when the worker approached him.

“Y-yeah, sorry, didn’t mean to keep you!” Shiro said a little too loud. Red chuckled in his ear bud.

The worker shrugged and led Shiro over to the till, picking up the leather collar and scanning its paper tag without even a second glance. She must know why Shiro was buying a collar, what lone man came into a pet store late at night to buy a seventy dollar leather dog collar and some dog tags?

“My dog needed a new one,” Shiro blurted out, the woman barely looked up, “He outgrew the old one!”

Red burst out laughing in Shiro’s ear, “Puppy! Oh my god!”

“Oh yeah,” The woman answered politely as Shiro tapped his card on the machine, “What kind?”

“Uh!” Shiro grabbed the collar before the woman could ask to bag it. “A big dog. A uh, you know, the regular big kind.”

“The what!?” Red was howling in his ear and somehow that made the whole thing worse, and better. His cock ripe from embarrassment.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” The woman made a face as Shiro skipped away from the till, “Have a good night, sir.”

Shiro all but yelled “You too!” back as he sped from the store and back to his car.

Red was still laughing as Shiro collapsed in a cold embarrassed sweat in his car seat.

“Puppy! Shiro! That was so dumb!” Red hollered. “You’re too good, you didn’t need to tell her  _ anything _ she didn’t give a single shit!”

“I-I panicked!” Shiro stammered. This was all so unreal. Like a dream. He couldn’t even wrap his head around it. 

“Awh, poor thing, but you liked it didn’t you?” Red teased, sticking his pink tongue out between his teeth.  _ Fuck _ .

Shiro’s cock was achingly hard. Strangled by arousal and embarrassment and confusion, Shiro didn’t know if he wanted to slam his head against the wheel until it wilted or jerk off here and now.

“Yeah I thought so,” Red chuckled when Shiro didn’t answer, “Here’s what I want you to do. Put a tag on your collar, drive your car to a less conspicuous spot, then you’re gonna jerk off for me. Understand?”

Oh  _ fuck _ . 

“Yes sir.”

The tag clicked onto the metal ring easily, clinking as it hung from it. Shiro soothed the leather collar around his neck and took his time doing it up at the nape, feeling the way his cock twitched and his vision swam. Red cooed praise and compliments to him and the moment the collar was in place something  _ clicked _ . 

Shiro was owned. Shiro was Red’s. He existed for  _ him _ and him alone. And it felt more right than anything had ever been in his entire life.

He pulled the car into a corner of the dark parking lot. Red posted a link in their chat to a simple, discreet silver chain he was to order, for the second tag, “So it fits under your uniform,” Red explained. “I wanted you to have this so that you don’t doubt for a second who you belong to. It doesn’t matter who comes in or out of your life, as long as you are in contract with me, you belong to me puppy.”

Shiro groaned, unrestrained now, the embarrassment and trepidation long forgotten.

“Pull out your cock, puppy, show me how well you can jerk off for me,” Red cooed and sat back, spreading his legs wide. He was fully clothed, of course, but all Shiro could think of was burying his face into his crotch and breathing him in and licking his pants until they soaked.

His cock was in his hand, achingly hard, pre-come smeared all over already. He angled himself so his cock filled the foreground of the video, gasping as he heard Red hum in appreciation.

“Such a pretty cock, puppy, would look so good under my boot,” Red teased, taking another long drag of his joint.

“Yes, sir, please-” Shiro panted, tightening his grip and jerking hard. He was so close. Every deep breath pushed against the warming leather of the collar, reminding him it was there, that Red was there, that he  _ belonged _ to him.

“Yeah, I know you like that, just a cock-dumb pup for me,” Red was talking filth, the way he did in his videos. Shiro’s vision was sparking on the edges. “Draining your bank account, worshipping me, putting it towards a real investment you’ll never touch, licking up your own come and thanking me for the privilege to even get to think of me when you come.”

Shrio moaned urgently, one hand bracing against the steering wheel, the other ringing  _ tight _ …

“Come, puppy, come at how perfectly I have trained you to serve me.”

Shiro came, thick ropes all over his pants and hand and steering wheel. He shouted as he came, shocked but how deeply it ripped through his body. At how he only just  _ now _ remembered he was sitting in his car in the parking lot of a pet store in a dog collar on a video chat with a sex worker. 

Another spurt. Fuck. But it felt so  _ fucking good _ . 

“Okay, Puppy, get home safe,” Red snorted and put out his roach. “Put an extra fifty on the next tribute, alright? Wear the collar whenever you need to, it’s yours.”

Red ended the call abruptly, just like that, with Shiro panting and sweaty and his steering wheel messy with his own come. He smiled, and then laughed so hard that tears swelled in the corners of his eyes.

What a  _ great _ night.

It wasn’t until Shiro was getting back into his apartment almost an hour later when he wondered how Red knew he wore a uniform at work.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my fandom twitter!! @RifaTrope


End file.
